A CloseKnit Family
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: When Sango's husband leaves her alone with thier new-born baby, she calls upon her brother-in-law, Miroku, to help her raise it. He is a starving artist with a bad attitude. But when tragedy strikes, Miroku may be more than just a friend to help her cope.
1. Family Secret

One

**March 3, 1998**

The Takeda house was full of joy and laughter. Kuronosuke had gathered a couple of his close friends together to celebrate his birthday. He sat at the end of their large dining table. Inuyasha and his fiancee, Kagome, sat across from him. They were telling jokes to one another which resulted in overly obnoxious laughter from all three of them. Beside Kagome, Sango's little brother Kohaku sat playing with a handheld game. The entire room was having a great time.

Except for the man that sat alone at the front of the table.

Kuronosuke left his conversation long enough to have his eyes shift to the man in question. "Miroku, cheer up," he began sweetly, "it's not everyday that your big brother turns twenty-five."

The man turned his deep violet eyes up to his brother. He wore a blank expression and only sighed in annoyance before resting his head in his hand, and reverting his eyes. _'Big Brother? You're 10 months older than me, get over yourself.' _He thought. He didn't get along well with his so-called 'older brother,' but he wanted to keep the peace among the family. After all, they were the only remaining members.

"Man, I'm starving. Where's Sango with the dinner?" Inuyasha rudely called, yawning and stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Be patient, Inuyasha," Kagome began, "Sango has a lot of weight to carry around these days." She then flashed a small smile at Kuronosuke, who nodded in agreement. Kohaku also looked up from his game and smiled.

At that moment, a very pregnant Sango pushed open the sliding door of the dining area. She was carrying a large steaming pot, and wore mits to protect her hands. She carefully walked over to the table, and set the large pot down in the center. She uncovered it with a free hand, and waved the outgoing steam out of her face. "I hope you guys are hungry!" She exclaimed excitedly. Inside the pot was a tower of freshly cooked lobster and other assorted sea food. It was Kuronosuke's request on his birthday.

"Sango, this looks amazing!" Kagome squealed. She had already began picking at the food before Sango even finished her last statement. Even sour faced Miroku was astonished by how delicious her meal looked.

"Thank you! I'll be right back with the rest." Sango said before turning around to face the kitchen. Kagome rose from her spot and stopped eating for the moment. "No, you sit right back down, Sango. You have to be careful in your state." Kagome offered, though she made it sound like Sango had some horrible and deadly condition. She placed a gentle arm around Sango, and lead her to the empty chair next to Kuronosuke, who greeted her with a peck on the cheek. Kagome fleeted to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food that Sango had left behind.

"Thank you darling," Kuronosuke said quietly, making sure only Sango could hear him. "You have made this birthday wonderful." With that, planted a gentle kiss on her rosey lips.

Miroku happened to see the whole event, and glared roughly at the pair. Then averted his eyes back on the delicious food, so not to look suspicious. Kagome returned with the rest of the food, and placed it around the area neatly.

Shy little Kohaku stood up in front of the guests and tapped his glass with a fork. "E-excuse me," he began, taking a series of deep breaths, "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone else raised their glasses and smiled at the young boy as encouragement. "I'd like to wish Kuronosuke a happy birthday, and thank him and my sister, Sango for taking me in." Kohaku stated, happily. Sango flashed him a beautiful smile and nodded. When Sango and Kohaku's parents passed away only months before due to a tragic illness, she opened her home to her little brother and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. Besides, the two needed to get used to having children in the house. Just as Kohaku was about to end his little speech, he remembered something. "Oh, and here's to my little niece or nephew."

"Hai!" The party shouted as they sat down and took a gulp of their drinks.

"Wait, niece OR nephew?" Inuyasha asked, "shouldn't you guys know by now?"

Kuronosuke placed his arm around his wife. "We wanted it to be a surprise." Then Sango placed one finger against her lips in a 'shushing' gesture. Miroku did nothing but continue the glare he had set on the two before, and growl softly under his breath.

Kagome witnessed this whole thing, and looked around for anything that might help them change the subject. That was when she noticed a beautiful painting on the wall behind Sango and Kuronosuke. It was a painting of the Tokyo nightlife reflected off a large river. The shading and detail were all done perfectly. She wondered why she had never seen it the times she had visited before today. "That's quite a masterpiece you have there." She pointed her finger at the painting.

Both of them turned around, "Oh, the painting?" Sango asked, "yeah, Miroku painted that for Kuronosuke's birthday. Isn't it beautiful?"

Miroku looked up when he realized that he was being complimented. He gave Sango a small smile.

"Yes, he has quite a gift," Kuronosuke began, "but being skilled with a brush and paint can only get someone so far in life." Everyone stopped what they were doing. They knew which direction this conversation was heading in, and all eyes were fixed on Miroku. "Our parents told him that he should have gone to a prestigious school like I did and become a doctor or scientist. After all, he had the grades. But he decided to be a rebel and attend a silly little art school." Kuronosuke boasted, the malicious smile never leaving his face.

Miroku's expression never changed. He just sat there with his eyes closed, and his chin resting on his upward turned palm. Almost as if he were in a meditative state. Kuronosuke wasn't finished with abusing his brother just yet. "Even as they lay dying," he continued with a sigh, "they begged him to do something valuable with his life. But, it seems that Miroku's childish little hobby was far more important."

The only thing that could be heard from this point were small gasps gathered around the area. Miroku let out a forced cough as he slowly got up from where he was sitting, and threw the napkin that he had on his lap down on his plate. He left the room without another word, and the only noise that came from him was the slamming of the front door. The entire room was overcome by an uncomfortable silence.

"...Jackass." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome gently elbowed him in the side.

"I'll go talk to him. Please continue eating, everyone." Sango insisted, as she got up and rushed out as far as her body would allow her. It was still cold this time of year, so she was hoping that she could get him inside quick before becoming too chilled. She walked outside and looked through the evening fog to see if she could find him. A few feet in front of her, she saw the outline of a figure, and a small ornge light that kept fading and getting brighter again. "Miroku?" She called.

The figure turned around at the sound of her voice. It definitely was Miroku, because he turned around again without saying a word. Sango walked closer and she saw that the orange light she had seen was a cigarette that he had lit. "I thought you quit smoking?" She asked, disappointed that he had taken up this habit.

"I did," he began, "but sometimes I need one to get through the day." He finished by taking a heavy puff of the toxins and blew them out in an over-dramatized sigh.

Sango had felt guilty that her husband was the cause of him taking up this disgusting habit again. They had all worked with him for months to get him to quit. Miroku had taken an even bigger huff than the one before and blew it all out again. The smoke crowded Sango's breathing space. "Well, would you mind putting it out? It's bad for the baby." She asked between coughs.

Miroku sighed in half anger and turned slowly toward her, "Then why are you out here?"

Sango was mad that Miroku was acting this way. It was her house, and she had every right to go where she wanted. However, she decided to take the high road and try to take some tension off the situation. "Are you excited about being an uncle, Miroku?" She asked sweetly, staring down at the swollen mound that had become her belly. Miroku gave no answer. He just stared off into the distance, but Sango was sure he heard her.

"When are you supposed to be dropping that kid, anyway?" He asked rudely, never once making eye contact with her.

She ignored it and answered, "we are hoping by the end of the week. Being pregnant was an amazing experience, but I think I'm done with it for a while."

"Hmm..." was all he managed to comment.

"Do you want to know the name?" She asked excitedly, hoping he would be interested. He , of course, wasn't and just shrugged his shoulders. Sango decided to tell him anyway. "If it's a girl, we are going to name her Kyouko. It means 'Strength', and it was also my mother's name. My mother was a very strong and beautiful woman, so I hope she'll be just like her."

"And if it's a boy?" Miroku asked, finally looking up. He actually seemed to be concerned about the names. Just thinking about it made Sango so giddy, that he decided to play along. Sango smiled brightly and answered softly;

"...Miyatsu..."

Miroku's entire expression completely changed. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly. he even dropped the cigarette he had been holding, and had been threatening to burn his fingers. "My grandfather?" He asked, his voice almost devoured in a sad tone.

Sango nodded. "We had a hard time choosing a boy name. We went through countless amounts of baby books trying to find a good one. When your grandfather died in November, I saw how heartbroken and devastated you were. I even remember you being extremely close to him when you were young. I wanted to bring him back, so to speak. Is that okay?"

Miroku immediately recollected his previous sour attitude. "It's okay." He huffed.

She looked at her friend in concern. She wiggled her way over closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. he didn't pay any mind to it. "Miroku, what happened to you?" She asked, her big brown eyes locked on his. "You used to be so happy. Now you can't even look at me anymore."

"Maybe I've always been like this," he began, hissing through his teeth. "Maybe you just never notived it!" He was almost shouting near the end. But suddenly, his entire disposition changed, and he became calm once again. "Or maybe the old me left the same time you did."

* * *

_I decided to make chapter one a little short. I want it to leave on a cliffy so you guys become interested.  
I know that I shouldn't start anything new without finishing "Without Wings", but I can't seem to get in that mind set.  
Besides, I am currently suffering a serious case of writers block.  
I hope people still read this. I am still a MirSan fan girl, and will be until the day I die.  
Especially after watching Final Act. if you guys haven't seen it, watch it. NOW.  
Well, this seems like a good place to end it. I hope you guys enjoy._


	2. I Don't Want To Be Alone

Two

**May 14, 1991**

_"I am so tired of this, Miroku!" an angry Sango screamed. She was putting on quite a show for the people walking down the hallways of Nigita High School. Her anger was directed at her boyfriend of four years, who stood dumbfounded before her. "For the last four years I have watched you ruthlessly flirt with any woman that came your way. Do you even care about me?" She asked, close to tears._

_"Keep it down." Miroku warned as he looked all over the room to see who was watching them. Many eyes were glued to them, and many people had already started whispering to one another._

_Sango's crying became more audible. "Do...Do you even love me?"_

_That question pierced Miroku right down to his very soul. It hurt him more than anything knowing that the girl that he had shared so many amazing moments, and kisses, and conversations with was doubting how he truly felt about her. Miroku's flirting was something that was just far beyond hsi own control. There was nothing he could do to stop. He knew that nasty rumors would be spread about him and his girl, so he tried to stop her before it got too out of hand. He slowly approached her and embraced her tightly, trying to comfort her and black out the sound of her sobs. "You know I do. I love you so much, and those other girls are merely acquaintances. They mean nothing."_

_"Bullshit!" Sango screamed, freeing herself from his grasp by waving her arms wildly. When she brought her hand down she used it to punch the locker beside her. The sound of the crash that formed from the metal locker was enough to silence the entire earth. "How do I know that all these years haven't been a lie, and that you haven't been sleeping around, or something?"_

_Miroku was at a loss for words. He had never been accused of anything like this by anyone. He never thought in a million years that the girl he loved so deeply would even think such ridiculous things. "San, you know I haven't. I would never do that to you." He said, his voice breaking gradually._

_Her heart always melted when he called her by her nickname, but not this time. This time it wasn't having any affect on her. She reached up behind her neck and unclasped a gorgeous diamond necklace that she was wearing. The charm on it was an equally lovely diamond heart, with her aquamarine birthstone in the middle. It was a necklace that Miroku had saved up for for almost two years. He had given it to her for Valentine's Day that year. She looked at the beautiful jewel, then hesitantly placed it in his hand. Tears were running full force down her face, messing up her nice makeup job. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I-I c-can't do this a-anymore."_

_With that, she walked away. Leaving all memories and feelings of him behind her._

_The broken boy just stood there. He could not will his body to move. He couldn't think. He had caused someone he loved so much pain, that they completely gave up on him. It was his cursed bloodline that he had to blame for his flirtatious acts. They truly meant nothing. He couldn't believe that after all these years, she still didn't realize that. He couldn't believe how little she actually trusted him. Finally gaining some control back, all he could do was clench the gem tightly in his hand. He scowled loudly until it turned into a pained scream of rage. He repeatedly kicked the locker that Sango had already dented with her fist, his mind consumed in anger and sadness. When his tantrum was completed, he ran outside to the hill behind their school, and fell to the ground on his knees._

_Something inside Miroku snapped that day. His normal kind heart never returned. He was sure that the only way he would live would be angry and alone._

_..._

**Present Day**

"What are you talking about, Miroku?" Sango asked, feeling both confused and nervous.

The man only flipped his raven hair away from his eyes. He looked stern and frightening. Sango was afraid that if she made any sudden movement or noise that he would pounce on her and eat her alive. After a long sigh he answered, "I thought that it was because I was a flirt. I was starting to get better and I was going to try and make things better between us." Then, the most wicked smile Sango had ever seen stretched across his face. "Until I discovered the REAL reason you left."

"I-I don't..." was all she could say.

"I saw you with Kuronosuke about a month later. You were on the school bleachers, laughing and having fun. I thought nothing of it until I saw him kiss you." He had turned his head away from Sango at this point. He couldn't even look at her. "I'll never forget the pain I felt in my chest. Knowing that you ended our four year relationship for my fucking brother doesn't sit well with me."

She was surprised to hear him share this. Especially the way he spoke. As long as she has known him, he never once swore in front of her. He had always believed that a woman should never be exposed to the language of men. Thinking for a moment, she remembered the exact incident that Miroku was referring to. She had looked to Miroku's brother for comfort, and ended up finding him too charming to ignore. And now she was carrying his baby. She knew that the whole timing of the situation made things look very bad, but she tried her best to defend herself.

"Miroku, you know that's not why. I wanted to be with someone who loved me unconditionally and didn't share any of those feelings with other girls! I loved you, but I was tired of the immaturity."

"Shut up."

Those words came out of him so stern and cold. Sango literally felt a chill down her spine. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. She didn't know if it was guilt or fear that caused them.

"I don't really care whether or not you loved me," Miroku began, hissing. "I just can't believe I thought I could trust you. Now you two are married and it makes me ill. The only reason I'm here today is because Kuronosuke is my brother, I don't give a damn about you or your stupid feelings."

"N-Nothing at all?" Sango asked hesitantly. She was crying hard now. Miroku just shook his head. He had no remorse or pity for the girl beside him. The girl he once loved with all his heart, and now has nothing but bitter grievences toward.

Miroku didn't answer her. He just threw the cigarette down and crushed it under his foot, then walked away in total silence. After a few moments, Sango followed him back into the house. She was completely hurt knowing that he didn't want anything to do with her. As a friend or otherwise. She arrived back in the house and walked past the dining area. Her husband caught sight of her.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, catching glimpses of her tear stained face. Sango tried her best to whipe the marks away so it wouldn't seem suspicious. She said the only thing she could think of.

"Oh, the baby has been very restless. It's causing me a lot of pain." She couldn't believe she was lying to her husband like that. She had never lied to anyone close to her before. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew something else was going on. Before he had any chance to retaliate, Sango spoke up again. "I'm going to lay down and rest for a bit. I can't keep standing up so much."

Kuronosuke knew his wife wasn't in any state to argue, so he nodded and ordered Kohaku to go keep her company. Kohaku agreed and helped his sister up the stairs to their bedroom. Miroku was standing beside his brother. He didn't seem to be bothered at all by what just happened.

_'Maybe, I truly am meant to be alone.'_

That thought raced through his mind, but he just shrugged it off. He wasn't in a thinking kind of mood today. The sheer awkwardness of this moment was interrupted when Inuyasha stood up from his seat, where he had been this entire time. "It's getting late, Kuronosuke. We should really be getting home." It was obvious the real reason he wanted to leave was because him and Kagome were becoming uncomfortable with the entire situation that was going on. Even they saw through Sango's little act.

"Oh?" Kuronosuke asked. Kagome gave him a concerned nod. "If you must. I'll see you all later then?" That was a sign that he wanted Miroku out as well. Miroku was more than happy to oblige and started heading for the door. Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes, and Kagome hollered up the stairs to Sango, informing her that they were all taking off. Miroku was already long-gone by that point.

...

_'Maybe, I truely am meant to be alone.'_

"Dammit, what is wrong with me," Miroku asked himself as he drove furiously down the road, "Why do I keep thinking that?" He couldn't remove the terrible image from his mind. The thought of him on his death bed, reaching out for someone. Someone to tell him that he is loved and will be missed dearly. But no one is there. He is dying alone as a broken, bitter old man. "I really messed this one up, didn't I?"

...

Kuronosuke dragged himself up to the second floor of his home. He turned the corner to enter his large master bedroom. He entered the large, and beautifully decorated room. They had their own miniature living room set in the front witha love seat and small television set. The bed portion and the living spave portion were separated by a sliding door that was always left open. He saw Sango laying on the bed on her side, with Kohaku gently rubbing her back. He didn't understand the kind of pain Sango was supposedly going through, so he did his best. "Thank you, Kohaku. I can take it from here." Kuronosuke said, smiling.

The young boy nodded, and gave his sister a small kiss on the side of the head before running off to his room. Kuronosuke took over Kohaku's spot, and put his arm around the nearly sleeping Sango. His arm tickled when he felt Sango lift her head up to gently kiss his bicep. He chuckled softly at her actions. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Her answer was sharp and cold. Kuronosuke knew his wife all too well, and knew when something was wrong with her. He just wished that she would tell him.

"Sango, honey, I hope you know that you can always share whatever is on your mind." he reassured his wife, and reached his arm over to gently stroke her hair. He let his hand then slide down her side, and caress her smooth thighs through her maternity jeans.

"Kuronosuke..." Sango began weakly, tears forming once again, "You know I love you right? More than anyone else in the world?"

Kuronosuke couldn't see the baby tears that had formed in Sango's eyes, because she was turned on her side facing the wall, so he didn't realize how upset she was. "Yes. You know that I love you as well." Then, he heard the small sniffles coming from Sango, "what is it? What did Miroku say to you?" he asked, fuming.

Sango ignored him, but a sweet smile formed across her face. "That's all I needed to hear." She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Whether they were happiness from the true love she found, or sadness because of what Miroku had so viciously said to her, she could never know.

...

_'Maybe, I truly am meant to be alone.'_

"SHIT!" Miroku screamed as he opened the door to the shabby little hut he called a home. Paint was chipping off the walls, the furniture was bent and broken from years of use, and his bed was nothing but a small mattress in the corner. He threw his car keys on the ground and plopped face first on to the old couch. "I never cared about being alone before, why should it matter now?" he pondered this for a moment and closed his eyes.

_'Maybe, I'm realizing I don't want to be.'_

That thought made his eyes fly back open. This couldn't be true. For the last seven years he had been living a life of anger and solitude. He only found release in painting. It was his favorite thing to do, and he could paint anything he wanted to perfectly. It was also a great way to get women for a night. He would tell them that he was an artist, and they would want to be painted by him. His hard work was rewarded by some sexual playing and teasing afterwards. He had been fine living this life style. He barely made enough money to live by, but it's what made him happy. "How dare he call this a hobby." He growled under his breath, remembering what his brother had said to him earlier that day.

He noticed a stack of his most recent work in a neat pile on the far side of the room. He knew that he truly was talented in his work, but not many people will buy from someone who isn't world famous. He was always successful, however, in getting those beautiful one-night sexual encounters of his to buy something. But, maybe, he was finally done with all that. Maybe he needed a woman to finally thaw out his heart after the so-called 'evil' Sango had froze it.

"Whatever." He sighed angrily, "not like any woman will put up with me anyway." He stared blankly up at the ceiling, deep in thought. What would his fate be? Would he be alone, or will he become happy and wealthy like his brother? It wasn't something that he usually thought about, so it was new for him. He closed his eyes to ponder deeper about his future, but ended up falling asleep in the middle of it all.

_'I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to find true love.'_

...

_Another short chapter. Sorry for it starting off slow, but the plot will come in by the next two chapters, I promise.  
I hope you all are enjoying reading, because I am definitely having fun writing.  
See you all soon :)_


	3. Family Favors

Three

**March 4, 1998**

_'Unhh... what is that noise?' _A very tired Miroku thought to himself as he was awoken from his slumber. An obnoxious, high-pitched ringing had filled his ears and caused him to wake up from the fisr good nights sleep he was having in a long time. It took him more than a few moments to figure out what it was. It was his cell phone. He always had it on vibrate, but tonight something possessed him to putting the ringer on full volume. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only five in the morning. He was aggravated, more than anything, that someone would be dumb enough to call him at this hour. He reached into the pocket of the jeans he was still wearing and pulled out his phone. The caller ID read 'Kagome'. "What could she possibly want at this hour?" He groaned. Deciding to answer it, he flipped his phone up and put it to his ear. Before he even got a chance to greet her, a hysterical voice came from the other end.

"Miroku, get up now!" Kagome screamed. Her voice was enough to snap him out of his tired daze.

Sitting up at full attention, heart racing at light speed because of the surprise he just received, Miroku suddenly became worried. "What, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked so feverishly that it sounded like one long word.

"You need to get down to the hospital!" Miroku could hear lots of commotion in the background. He could hear car horns, and Inuyasha screaming.

"Is Inuyasha okay?" Miroku asked, curious as to what the series of noises behind him were.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is just pissed because we are stuck in traffic. We took a wrong turn." She answered, calming down. Miroku could hear Inuyasha scream and curse as loud as he possibly could at the cars around him, followed by a humilated sigh from Kagome.

"Traffic? Where are you, what's going on?"

"Sango went into labor about a half hour ago! Kuronosuke told me to tell everyone to rush over there now!"

Miroku honestly felt as if he was going to drop his phone when he heard that. He wasn't expecting anyone to tell him until after it happened, and he especially wasn't expecting it all to happen so soon. After the little episode he had with Sango earlier that day, he was unsure if he even wanted to go. He didn't know if he could even face her. Just the idea of his ex-girlfriend giving birth to his brother's child was much more than he could take. Even though he had nine months to allow it to sink in, he was just realizing that it never did.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked from the other end of the line. He had forgotten that he was mid-conversation.

Snapping back to his harsh reality, he answered her, "yeah, I'll be there in a few." Hanging up without so much as a goodbye, Miroku placed his phone back in his pocket. He could feel his heart in his chest, and his throat was throbbing. He wasn't sure if he was still stunned by Kagome's yelling, or something else entirely. He had hurt Sango very bad today, of this he was well aware. If anything, he wanted to show her that he still cared about her as a member of the family. Regardless of the heartless things he may have told her. "I need to get out of here, anyway."

...

"It's about damn time." Inuyasha hissed as he saw Miroku enter through the hospital doors, trying to avoid an outgoing patient in the process. Miroku was used to 'warm' greetings like this, so he didn't respond.

"Uh, so where are they?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"They just brought Sango into that room back there." Kagome said, turning around and pointing to a door at the far end of the hallway that was left slightly open. Miroku suddenly felt a large lump form in his throat. He couldn't even remember why he was here. He was sure that Sango didn't want to see him after he made her so upset. This didn't even phase him until it all came down to seeing her again, and in such a vulnerable state. He had half a mind to turn around and go home that instant.

Which he probably would have done if his brother hadn't come charging out of the room in the back.

"You're here!" Kuronosuke cheered. He ran towards the group and embraced his brother on contact. Miroku was surprised, to say the least. The Kurososuke he grew up with was always calm, and NEVER hugged him. Excitement for a chance at parenthood could be the only explanation. "I can't believe this. I'm going to be a daddy." He sang happily, his voice breaking. It was obvious that he was starting to tear up, but Miroku couldn't see because his brother never let him go.

"Yeah. Congrats." Miroku said, forcing a smile. His brother had backed away and was wiping some escaped tears away on his sleeve. The over-dramatic 'daddy' act was nauseating.

"Can we go in and see her?" Kagome asked, breaking up the moment.

Kuronosuke's mood suddenly switched. He seemed sad and nervous all at once. "I suppose," he began. Hie eyes turned back to the room that he had left open," but she's in a lot of pain. We shouldn't crowd her when we get in."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kuronosuke lead them down the hall into the room where Sango was. The room itself was quite large. There was another bed in it, but it was currently vacant, so Sango had all the privacy she wanted. The mood suddenly switched. There was just something about being in a hospital, no matter what the occasion, that made all of them feel uneasy. Sango was laying down, asleep, on the bed. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Something very unusual for her. Kuronosuke slowly approached his wife. The other three stayed behind almost in the doorway. "Sango, sweetheart, everyone is here."

Sango wearily opened her eyes. She reached her hand up and gently cupped her husband's cheek. "Kuro...nosuke..." She whispered out. She sounded so tired and weak. Everyone was so surprised. Sango had always been cheerful and strong and beautiful. It was almost scary to see this side of her. Kuronosuke backed away from the bed and made a motion for someone to come over.

Kagome decided to take the floor. With a deep breath, she walked over and knelt beside Sango. She stroked her fingers through her damp bangs and gave her a warm smile.

"It's like she's on her death bed, or something." Inuyasha growled in a hushed tone to Miroku, who was standing right beside him. Miroku only nodded. He stood there and watched as Kagome talked to Sango. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they were both smiling.

Suddenly, Sango rose and gripped her belly. She was trembling and yelling in agony. Tears began to fall down her face as she writhed back and forth in pain. Kuronosuke hurried out to the hall and yelled for any assistance he could get. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the way as a young female nurse rushed in. She instructed Sango to roll on her side. It was difficult considering her size and the amount of pain she was in, but she managed to do it on her own. The nurse began what appeared like massaging, and prodding her with her stethoscope. The others didn't understand, nor did they question.

After a few minutes of doing this, she asked Sango to roll back over. "You're almost there. May be able to start pushing within the hour."

"What was that?" Sango asked, completely out of breath.

"You were just having a bad contraction. Call me again if they start to get closer together." The nurse said smiling. Sango forced a small, pained smile in return, then watched as the young, attractive woman left the room. Miroku stood by in the corner. Sango still hadn't even noticed that he was here. Maybe it was a blessing.

While she jumped right back into the conversation with Kagome, Miroku decided to slip out for a bit before he was noticed. Inuyasha watched as his friend slowly inched toward the door. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, making Miroku jump.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He answered coldly without turning back. Miroku made his way down the hall, hands in his jean pockets and head thrown back in aggrivation. He made his way toward the main entrance and sat on a small wooden bench just outside the door. He rested his elbows on his knees and threw his face into his open palms, letting out a huge sigh.

The March air blew swiftly, chilling his bare arms. 'Damn, I forgot a jacket.' He thought as he hugged himself, searching for some warmth. It wasn't a good night to be wearing just a slim fitting grey T-shirt, but that's all he usually wore. 'I need a smoke.' He rummaged through his pockets in search for his cigarettes and silver lighter. He found the lighter, but no cigarettes. They fell out of his pocket while he was rushing over, and he failed to notice. "Just my luck, I suppose." He groaned. Placing his head back into his hands, he sat and closed his eyes for what felt like years.

...

"Miroku?" A voice asked nervously. Miroku was startled, and looked up to see young Kohaku standing before him. He was wearing his green striped pajamas and heavy winter jacket.

"Kohaku," Miroku began, happy to see a familiar face, "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah," Kohaku chuckled, "I don't want to be in that room with Sango, so I've just been wandering around." Kohaku smiled. Another gust of wind came by and caused Kohaku to shiver. He wasn't yet physically able to bear such cold weather on his own.

"You should go inside. You don't want to get sick." Miroku informed, turning his head away from the boy.

"Says the guy not wearing a jacket." Kohaku quipped, rolling his eyes. It was all in good fun. Miroku had nothing but respect for Kohaku. Even though he was a young boy, he was still brave and caring for those around him. A quality that left Miroku a long time ago, that he longed to get back. "Listen..." the boy began, pausing for a brief moment, "I don't know what happened between you and my sister, but-"

"What do you mean?" Miroku cut him off angrily.

"Sango never cries, Miroku. It would take something pretty big to make her upset." Kohaku snapped, recalling what happened the day before. He knew that he had done something. By this point, Miroku had lowered his head, glaring angrily at the ground. It was the only way he could think of to avoid eye contact. "You mean so much to her. You guys are family now, and she cares for you like a brother." Kohaku finished on a rather somber note.

For some reason, this caused Miroku to look at the boy. He was somehow intrigued by this. "She said that?"

Kohaku nodded. "In fact, while we were leaving the first thing she said was to call you."

"M-me?"

"Mhmm."

There was nothing but silence. Miroku continued to look at Kohaku, who gave him the reassuring smile that he was telling the truth. It was just so hard to believe that Sango forgave him after the way he spoke to her. That just proved that she was a far bigger person than him. The moment was put to a halt when a very out of breath Inuyasha came sprinting out to them. "There you are! Come on, you idiots! Sango has already started pushing!" He screamed, catching the attention of the other people that were loitering around outside.

"Oh!" Miroku and Kohaku exclaimed in unison. Miroku shot one final glance at the boy, who nodded for him to go in and witness the birth. Miroku smiled and nodded back. He ran after Inuyasha, who was already half way back.

Miroku slowly entered the room. His ears were filled with the sounds of panic and screaming. Kagome was standing against the wall in the far corner, for fear of getting in the way. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair beside her. he looked over to where Sango was. He couldn't see her at all. Doctors and nurses had her surrounded, and Kuronosuke was beside her, coaching her and holding her hand. Miroku walked over toward the front. He was out of the way, but in an area where he could see everything.

It was probably the most gruesome thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Blood and screaming and agony. That's all he was able to make out of this supposedly beautiful miracle. He watched as Sango painfully opened one eye, and fixed it on him. She didn't say a word. Miroku forced a small smile. He wasn't sure what it meant, but girls seemed to like when he smiled at them. She didn't retaliate, for another push was required from her. Kuronosuke nuzzled his face into his wife's beautiful and damp chestnut hair. He whispered something against her head, then planted a kiss there.

Sango's attention was back on her husband. "I love you, too." she spoke.

"Hmm..." Miroku groaned at the words. But why should he have even cared?

"Okay Sango, just one more push and he'll be out." The doctor informed.

"He?" Kagome asked from behind them. She seemed to be very excited.

"Yep, a baby boy." The doctor said smiling, then focused his smile on Sango. She was so happy that she almost forgot completely about the pain she was in.

'Miyatsu.' Miroku thought to himself. Something about that made him so happy that he almost giggled.

Sango screamed as loud as her lungs would allow as she forced one final push. Suddenly, the pain stopped. All she could hear was the piercing cry of a baby.

...

"Darling, he's the most beautiful baby in the entire world." Kuronosuke said. He had scooched himself into the small hospital bed with his wife, who was holding and swaddling the new-born in her arms. He pat her head softly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sango could only nod. If she spoke, she's surely start bawling in joy. She looked at the chubby infant that lay sleeping in her arms. he was completely bald, with rosy cheeks, and the cutest little pouty lips. She listened to him coo and stir in his sleep.

"Hopefully he'll be lucky and have a great head of hair like his daddy and uncle Roku." Kuronosuke joked as he gently poked the palm of his sons hand, trying to see if he would grasp onto his finger. Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh, Sango. He's amazing." Kagome cooed from the other side of the room. Her eyes were filling up as well. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. He wondered if Kagome and him would have kids that cute some day. The tender moment was interrupted when an obnoxious cell phone ring came from a coat pocket that was laid out on the other empty bed.

Kuronosuke groaned as he got up to retrieve the phone. He answered it. Knowing that the conversation would be long, he stepped out of the room. Kagome yawned and stretched. It was around 8:30 in the morning, and she had barely slept. "Well, I'm tired. I'll come visit you later tonight, Sango." Kagome said. She kissed her friend on the forehead and gave the same favor to her baby. Inuyasha waved goodbye and said goodbye to Miyatsu in a pathetic baby voice. With that, the two walked out.

Kohaku had fallen asleep in the cair in the room, and he was covered in Sango's jacket as a make-shift blanket. Miroku and Sango might as well have been alone. The silence was agonizing. They didn't know what to say. Miroku decided to be the brave one and make the first move. He slowly approached the bed, almost acting like he was entering a bears den.

Sango let out a small gasp when she saw Miroku come toward her. She thought that he was going to hurt her. Even though he never had in the past, he had changed quite a lot. She was more than shocked when he reached a gentle hand out to her and asked, "can I hold him?"

She thought for a second that he was going to do something sinister. Like shake the baby or 'accidently' drop him. But she saw the pure gentleness in his eyes as they locked in hers. Without any further hesitation, she carefully handed her son to him. Miroku sat on the bed beside Sango. So close, that he could actually smell the after birth. He didn't say anything. He was too busy falling in love with his new nephew.

"He's beautiful Sango," Miroku sighed as he gently bounced the baby in his arms and watched as he wiggled sweetly around. He turned up to Sango, his violet eyes shining, "I really mean it."

The new mother smiled. "Thank you."

After another moment of silence, the artist spoke up again. "...and, I'm sorry. I never should have told you that I don't care about you." He pleaded. Sango was surprised to hear this coming from him. He had never been like this before.

"It's okay Miroku. I guess I was just afraid." She admit, turning away.

"Afraid?" He asked confused.

Sango had caught herself blushing at this. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to face him. "Just thinking about you not wanting to be around me anymore, was the most painful thing anyone could ever imagine." her words were cracking as they came out of her mouth.

Miroku honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't realize that he had become such an important part of her life, even after everything he'd done to her. His heart was suddenly racing. He could actually feel it in his throat. He didn't understand why this was happening. What was he feeling?

Kuronosuke's entrance into the room stopped his mind from asking things. He looked serious, and very upset. "Miroku, step outside." He oredered sternly. Normally, Miroku wouldn't pay any mid to his brothers orders. but today, he didn't seem like he was in any mood to joke around. He wondered if Kohaku had slipped and told him that he made Sango upset. Whatever it was, he was going to handle it. He gave Miyatsu back to Sango and followed his brother's lead outside.

"What is it?" He asked. He was upset that Kuronosuke always picked the worst moments to interrup him.

"I need a favor from you, brother." He said, almost begging. He grabbed his brother's hands and stared deeply into his eyes. Miroku knew that it was serious. "I need you to take care of my family."

...

_Chapter 3 is done.  
I hope you like.  
Read my profile for updates.  
Is it sad that while I was writing this, I was also watching InuYasha in the background?  
I hope not ._


	4. Family Mistakes

**WARNING: Some lime material ahead.**

Four

**March 4, 1992**

Sango sat upright in the hospital bed. She had become far too used of it, and wanted nothing more than to rise out of it and stretch her legs for a moment. The beautiful infant in her arms was the only thing that kept her there. She looked down at her little creation. He was probably the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Just looking at him made her cry. Tiny tears fell silently down her face, and one drop landined on the babys' tiny red nose, waking him. Sango wiped her tears away, and laughed at this. "Oh, sorry sweetie. Did mommy wake you?" She cooed in her best baby voice. Mommy. She loved the sound of it.

The door to the room was opened by that same young nurse that had previously come in to assist Sango with her labor. she gave her a warm smile and shut the door behind her. She held up a white rag, "Okay, Sango. Do you want to try feeding him?" She asked sweetly. The new mother nodded. She had decided to nurse her son the old-fashioned way. She had read that a mother's milk is healthiest, and it forms a special bond between mother and child. She wanted to do everything that she could to be a successful parent.

She sat up right in her bed, careful not to give the baby any discomfort. The nurse approached her and handed her the rag that she walked in with. Sango pulled down the top portion of her hospital gown just below her left breast. it wasn't long before her son found his way and latched on without any hesitation. It hurt her at first. A lot, actually. After months of being inside her, he was ready for some real food. He was rough and pulling tightly on her. It wasn't like it was Kuronosuke attached to her, and she culd just whine that he was being too rough. She had to deal with it.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked, noticing the discomfort in Sango's face. Sango nodded and the pain started to ease up. She continued to stare down at her darling son, who was suckling loudly as he slurped up the milk. She smiled. "Mommy and daddy will always be here for you." She whispered, and allowed Miyatsu to finish his meal.

...

Miroku and Kuronosuke stood outside the room, still deep in their conversation. Miroku could not believe what his brother had just asked him. Take care of his family? What was up with that? Was he already doubting his skills as a father and planning to run out on them? "Excuse me?" He asked. His brother continued to meet his gaze. He had been completely serious in his request. That was when Miroku put all the pieces together. "Kuronosuke," he began, giving him a look that nobody could lie to, "who was that on the phone before?"

Kuronosuke sighed, "General Naganishi."

"Who?" Miroku asked in utter confusion, becoming frustrated that the situation wasn't becoming any clearer to him.

"Remember in high school when I wrote my name down to join the forces? Just for the hell of it?" Kuronosuke stated loudly.

Miroku was surprised at this. He remembered very clearly the incident that his brother was referring to. Their second year of high school, the Japanese Military Forces called them all for an assembly. Everyone had the option of writing their name down if they were interested in maybe playing a role in it some day. Miroku had stood by and watched as his brother carelessly scribbled his name down on the list. He did it for the free key chain and lanyard that came with signing up. "Kuronosuke!" He yelled in aggravation, "what were you thinking?"

"I didn't think it was legitimate!" Kuronosuke yelled in defense. He always hated to be on the recieving end of a battle. "I thought that it was something you wrote your name down for of you were interested maybe in the future!" He watched as his younger brother sighed deeply and burried his face in his hands. "Anyway," he began, calming down, "they tracked me down. They want me to leave in a month to train."

Miroku could do nothing but roughly press his fingers into his temple. It was hard to believe that his brother that claimed to be so much better than him in every way could make such a stupid mistake. There was an agonizingly long silence between the two of them. Finally, Miroku looked up and caught his brothers eyes in his own. It was a gaze that hit him right in the very depths of his soul. "You really messed up this time, brother." His words were filled with disappointment. Kuronosuke finally was able to free himself from the stare that was causing him to feel nothing but guilt. He just concentrated on the floor, hoping Miroku would eventually look away. "What are you gonna tell Sango?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Sango..." he breathed out in an almost whispered voice. He didn't want to think about leaving his wife to take care of their first child, or his son growing up without him. He knew that he had made the biggest mistake any man ever could. It was horrible timing for all this to happpen too. "I'll just tell the truth, I suppose." He answered in a timid voice.

Miroku only sighed at this and agreed that he had no choice but to do just that. His brother turned around to re-enter Sango's room to break the news to her. Before he was able to open the door, Miroku stopped him. "Wait," he called, reaching a hand out, "why me? Why did you ask me, of all people?"

Kuronosuke turned to him. "Well, you're the only one that's available, I'm assuming. You don't have a family, and you can very easily move all your things into our home. We have more than enough room."

Miroku was sort of disappointed in his brothers reply. He was hoping that he was coming around to trusting him with things, or maybe he knew that it would make Sango happy that he was there. It was just because he had close to no money and no girlfriend that his brother asked him. It was kind of sad when he actually thought about his entire life situation. He watched as Kuronosuke opened the door and entered the room. Feeling out of place in the hall, he decided to follow him in. Maybe his being there would help Sango take the news more lightly.

...

"Darling?" Kuronosuke called sweetly from the doorway. He saw his wife still holding the baby up to her bosom, with the nurse standing over her for assistance. Sango smiled brightly at her husband. "Kuronosuke, look," she squealed softly, displaying the infant still suckling at her milk, "He's eating." She was so proud that she was able to do it. The nurse giggled at how adorable the moment was. Kuronosuke smiled and walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge beside his wife.

Miroku remained on the other side of the room, completely silent. He tried not to stare at Sango's displayed breast. It was a side of Sango that he had never seen before. They dated for years, but thinking they would get married, they held off from having any sort of sexual relationship. They wanted it to be in a romantic setting and a consumation of their promise to love one another forever. There was nothing but a small childs head blocking his view from her. He prayed that Miyatsu stayed there so he wouldn't have to see anything.

"Miroku, don't be so shy." Sango called, catching his attention. Somehow, her voice made his tension and awkwardness disappear. But, there was no way that he would ever let her know that. "S-shut up." he growled, and shifted his glance toward Kohaku, who was still sleeping on the chair beside him. Sango looked up at her husband. His face seemed to be full of concern and worry. She didn't understand what could possibly be causing him to feel this way on such a special occasion. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked.

Kuronosuke wasn't aware of how obvious his doubt was. "Oh," he began, taking a deep breath. He could suddenly feel Miroku's stare burn into the back of his head. He knew that he had to tell her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

If he had been in a cartoon, Miroku's jaw would have hit the floor. He couldn't believe that Kuronosuke was going to keep something like this from his own wife. It was disgusting how he could just lie to her like that. Kuronosuke kissed his wife and his new son on the head and walked back, passing Miroku. Miroku grabbed his brothers arm roughly, and pulled him back at eye level with himself. "What the hell was that?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going to upset her here. I'll tell her when we get home." He answered sternly. Hours and hours of no sleep was bringing out the toughness that he had buried in him. He violently pulled his brothers hand off his arm, "Besides," he began in an almost yell, "why does my family life concern you so much?" He walked away from his brother without another word, and went out to his car to grab the carrier they brought with them for Miyatsu.

Miroku was left standing there. He turned when he heard young Kohaku groaning and moving about. The boy opened his eyes sleepily and looked around the room. He saw where a very hungry Miyastsu was still feeding off his sisters breast. "Gross." He said, making a gagging motion. Sango just playfully stuck her tongue out at her brother, reverting back to their childhood for that brief moment. Kohaku looked up and saw a very distraught Miroku standing above him. "What's up, Miroku?" He asked. "Nothing." the angry man grumbled under his breath. Kohaku knew to stop pestering him there.

Kuronosuke returned after a few uncomfortable minutes. He had the large blue carrier under his arm and hurried over to his wife's side. She was giggling at how awkward he looked trying to handle it. The nurse had given them the okay to head home today, and they were excited to get out and start their lives with their first child. Unfortunately, Kuronosuke knew he wouldn't have much time at all to enjoy the happiness that a child brought.

...

Everyone had checked out and Kuronosuke wheeled Sango and Miyatsu into their car. Kohaku dove into the back seat next to his new nephew, and they began driving off back home._'I wonder if he's telling her now.'_Miroku thought as he sat in his car and watched them disappear around the corner. He was intense in his stare, and lost all awareness of the world around him. Until a knock on his window snapped him out of his daze. He rolled down his tinted windows, and he saw the beautiful young nurse that had been assisting Sango standing on the other side. She hadn't yet changed out of her uniform, but made some personal alterations to her style. She had unbuttoned the top buttons to reveal her cleavage and the top of her lacy white bra. Her hair that had previously been up in a messy bun, was released making waves in her raven black hair. Similar to his color.

"Excuse me, sir." She cooed, smiling, Acting as if she were so innocent and unaware of her appearance.

Miroku decided to play along, "You're that nurse." he answered.

"Koemi." she corrected, moving in closer to his car and allowing her breasts to hang out into her car. They were pushing the limits of her uniform. It seemed like one breath would burst the rest of the buttons. It was the way she wanted it, though. "Are you busy?" She asked, gesturing with her hand a symbol to tell her his name.

"Miroku." he answered with a more than mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, Miroku," Koemi began, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I wasn't sure of your relationship with Sango, so I hesitated in asking you before," she acted embarrassed and looked away. Miroku knew it was all a farce. He had been with his share of women, and they all acted sweet and innocent at first. They were always pure, hot-blooded animals once they got to the bedroom. "Do you wanna go get some coffee with me? I just thought you were the most handsome man I have seen in a long time."

_'If I had a dime for every time I heard that.' _He thought, sighing. He knew the story. She was nothing but a lonely woman. She could never keep a relationship, so she went from man to man pleasuring herself, and walking out without another word. In fact, it was similar to his life. He would be lying if he said he wasn't over due for some fun. He had some condoms lying around somewhere that he had yet to use. Why let them go to waste? "Yeah, it's been a while since I've had coffee." He said smiling, and reached over to open the passenger side door.

Koemi realized that he was completely on to what she had in mind. But he obviously didn't care. Nor did she. She got in his car and directed him to where she lived. There were no coffee shops anywhere in the area.

...

_'Like I said. Animals. Nothing but animals.' _Miroku thought as he sat completely naked on the edge of the nurses over sized bed. He used his trembling arms to keep himself from falling as Koemi kneeled on the floor in front of him, taking him completely in her mouth over and over again. Getting slower as each moment passed on. He was weak and tired from spending the last fifteen minutes allowing her to ride him until she nearly exploded all over him. "You've done this... more than once..." He groaned as she took him in again.

Without removing herself from him she nodded. She could tell in his voice that he wanted more, so that's what she did. When it came to sex, Miroku was always the receiver. Never the giver. Girls threw themselves at him. They always have. He figured that if a woman wanted him so badly, then they should do all the work. He didn't have to impress them. He couldn't care less whether he had them or not. They didn't argue, though. Women always wanted to do the work for him. They wanted nothing more than pleasure, and they could always get that from Miroku, whether he tried or not.

He looked around at her home. It was the prefect apartment for a woman. The walls were white, and all of her decorations and interior were light shades of pink and red. Even the bed spread that they were defiling had pink roses all over it. It was definitely something nice that could only be bought with a nurses sallery. Then he looked down at the nurse that was having the time of her life between his legs.

Koemi slowly removed him from her hot mouth. She looked up at him with a look that could only be described as desire. "My turn next?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Miroku said quietly to himself, and grabbed her long hair. Pulling her face back on him so he could get his release. He was never a gentle one either. But, from his experience, most girls liked that.

He moaned quietly into her ear that he was about to let go. She nodded once more and braced herself, awaiting for him to fill her entire mouth and throat with his fluids.

A ringing cell phone changed the mood.

_'Are you shitting me?' _He thought to himself in anger as he felt his orgasm fade away. He looked around for his phone, and found it on the floor next to Koemi's foot. She pulled off from him once more and glared, "You're not actually going to answer that?" She was definitely annoyed. Who wouldn't be?

"Just hand it to me, and finish up." He snapped, holding a hand out to reach for it. Without another word she did as she was told. He looked at the caller I.D and saw that it read Takeda House. He figured that it was his brother with another 'emergency', so he decided to answer it. "Yeah?" He greeted.

"Hi Miroku." A quiet Sango said from the other side.

Miroku shot up, completely aware of his surroundings, "Sango." He said in an almost worried tone. Koemi shot an eye open at the name. She knew that it must have been the same Sango that she had been taking care of.

"H-how have you been?" It was indeed a silly question for her to ask. She just saw him only a few hours before. She sounded tired and like she had just been crying. Miroku knew what that meant.

"Kuronosuke told you?" He asked. The gentleness of his tone was actually making Koemi kind of jealous. He had been nothing but rough with her since they began. What gave Sango privilege of such a kind treatment?

"Mhmm.." Sango answered. Suddenly several sharp breaths came from her side. She was bawling. He didn't know what to do. He was always so unsure of how to react when someone cried in front of him. It sure as hell wasn't helping his lost orgasm return, no matter how hard the young woman before him tried. After a few moments of silence from Miroku, Sango spoke, "I'm sorry. It was just so sudden."

"No, I understand." He sighed, hoping that she would get to the point of her call quickly so he could get back to Koemi.

"He also told me that you'd be coming to live with me and help take care of Miyatsu and Kohaku." She added in. Miroku couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved that he had agreed. Not that he was totally thrilled to be taking care of his brother's family while he was gone. "Well..." She began hesitantly.

"Go on." He urged impatiently. Koemi looked up. She couldn't hear Sango's end of the conversation, but it wasn't helping her help him. She used her teeth and playfully bit down on him, making him yelp.

"Miroku?" Sango asked worridly, changing her mood.

Miroku used the side of his knee and gently hit Koemi on the side of the head, telling her to knock it off. "Yeah, sorry. I tripped." He said quickly, coming up with probably the lamest excuse he could think of.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to move in as soon as possible. Just so you can get used to the house before Kuronosuke leaves." She said quickly, as if she were embarrassed to ask him this. Miroku suddenly felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He didn't understand why. It was just something about her request that was unsettling to him. It caused his stomach to turn. He wasn't sure if it was in a bad way or not.

After more than a minute of silence, and Sango calling his name to make sure he was still there, Miroku answered, "Yeah, I guess I can do that." Very hesitantly.

"Great." Sango said, the volume in her voice picking up, "Can someone help you move all your stuff by this weekend?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha and Koga can help me." he sighed. With that, Sango thanked him and they said their goodbyes. Miroku hung up and placed his phone on the side of the bed, placing all his attention back on the nurse that had been so patiently pleasuring him throughout his entire call. "Trying to get me in trouble?" He asked almost angrily, referring to her little joke earlier.

Before answering, she licked and stroked him as fast and as hard as her body would allow, making his moan as he got his release and filled her. She removed herself from him and swallowed everything down as fast as she could. She got up and looked at Miroku, who had fallen back on her bed exhausted. She giggled mischievously at him, "'No relationship,' huh?" She said with a satisfied smile.

"What do you mean?" Miroku growled as he got up from her bed.

"I doubt that you ever talk to any other woman as kindly as her." She sneered, reaching for her bra and panties that she had thrown on the floor.

Miroku was offended that a woman that he barely even met was assuming things about him from a simple conversation. "Hey, I'm just trying to make up for this stupid argument we had the other day. She is family, after all." He defended, and pulled his jeans back up and buttoning them.

"Sure." She sighed sarcastically. She went into her drawer and threw on simple grey sweat pants and a light blue tank.

"I mean it. Now, stop." He growled. He wasn't the least bit amused that someone was accusing him of having any sort of feelings for Sango other than the way a brother-in-law would care about his sister-in-law.

"Say what you want," she began strongly. She wasn't afraid of some angry artist, especially when she knew exactly what she was talking about, "I know a crush when I see one. And I'm looking at a big one right now." She finished her statement proudly, and grabbed his car keys that had fallen in her bedroom doorway. She threw them to him in a sense of much over confidence. He caught them with his free hand as he threw his grey shirt back on that he had been wearing the day before. " I take it you're not going to shower here?" She asked, purposely changing the subject.

"No. I have to get home." he said under his breath. He was extremely mad now, and didn't understand why some woman was going to tell him what he was thinking. Especially when she had no idea of their history. Without another word to her, Miroku walked out of the front door to her apartment and got into his car.

Koemi stood and stared out the window at him as he backed out of her parking area and drove down the street. "I'm sure that's the last I'll hear from that love-sick devil." She said to herslef, smiling. Miroku was in his car, thinking about everything that Koemi had said to him. A crush on Sango? The woman who completely tore his heart out and ate it like some monster? Impossible. A crush on Sango? The woman who married his brother and never thought twice about it? Never.

The entrance into his dark and lonely apartment was something that he never minded before. It was an every day occurence for him. Yet, somehow, it was different. The loneliness that was constantly in the apartment had finally managed to take hold of him. A crush on Sango? The woman whom he promised to love with all of his heart for the rest of his life? The woman who he could never imagine growing old without? Maybe... just maybe.

...

_I'm sorry, I couldn't think of an ending._  
_Sorry this took so long. I've been busier than I thought._  
_I hope you didn't forget about this._  
_Other chapters will be better._  
_I promise.  
See you guys in Chapter 5._


	5. The Move

Five

**March 8, 1998**

"Well, that's the last of it." Inuyasha groaned as he wiped some sweat away from his forehead. Him and Miroku and Koga had spent all morning and most of the afternoon helping Miroku get ready to move into Sango's house. Sango had told him that he could bring whatever he needed to make himself feel at home, so he decided to be a smart-ass, and bring everything he owned. Boxes filled the small apartment from floor to ceiling. They had even contemplated making a small fort out of them to help pass the time.

Inuyasha looked around with a satisfied grin at all their hard work. "Who knew you had so much shit, Miroku?" He laughed. Miroku was sitting in the corner with several boxes around him. He sat labeling them and putting them to the side. He didn't say anything, and kept doing his job with the heavily scented marker. "All though a lot of it is paint and canvases." He groaned. He had never understood how someone as uptight as Miroku could be patient enough to paint. And so beautifully, at that.

"It's always been a passion, I guess." Miroku answered with zero enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey, look what I found." Koga called playfully from what used to be Miroku's bedroom. He came into the main area with the other two men and was holding up two adult DVDs. He was trying to embarrass Miroku and get a rise out of him.

"Oh, so that's where they went." Miroku continued to speak with no interest, "Sesshomaru gave me those as a gag gift when I turned 21."

That was when Koga realized that the plastic wrap was still over both of them. He had never watched them. With someone who loved sex and women as much as Miroku, it was surprising. He just tossed them in an open box and let it be. Miroku finished writing on the last box and pushed it aside.

"So, your brother is going to join the forces next month?" Koga asked, changing the subject. Everyone was told the story about what Kuronosuke had done in high school that lead to this whole move in the first place.

"Yeah, he is." Miroku sighed as he pushed himself up from where he was sitting and brushed himself off.

"What an idiot," Inuyasha interjected, "Who would be dumb enough to make that kind of mistake?"

Miroku didn't say anything. There were already far too many things going on in his mind. His brother running off to join the forces and leaving his new family in the process. Especially when it was some stupid thing he did as a child. Also that conversation he had with Koemi a few days before. He was seething at the fact that a woman he didn't know felt that she knew him well enough to judge his feelings.

"Well at least you get to stay in that nice house for a while." Koga added, trying to change the mood around.

The Takeda home was indeed a beauty. Two floors, almost 25 different rooms, and more windows than anyone could count. They had lovely wooden floors, and the house always seemed warm and bright, even in the darkest storm. Compared the the dingy hovel that Miroku once called home, it was Nirvana. Anyone would be lucky to live there, even if it is for a short time. "Yeah, I'm probably only going to be there until Miyatsu is old enough where Sango doesn't need much help." Miroku then wondered how long that would actually be. Babies were all different.

"So, you're really gonna go through with this?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. It was dumb, considering he had just wasted his entire day packing boxes. They weren't doing it for the hell of it. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as he stretched his arms out high above his head.

"Moving in? She _is_your ex, after all." Inuyasha explained, cocking an eye brow.

Miroku became annoyed at all the accusations that were being thrown at him. Especially when he wasn't giving off the slightest hint of even liking Sango. "It's strictly business, Inuyasha. Whatever feelings I had for Sango back then died years ago." He snapped angrily, actually causing Koga to jump back a bit from where he was standing.

"Don't yell at me," Inuyasha growled back sternly "I'm just concerned is all. Just you and Sango in a huge house. You never know what might happen."

"Hey, knock it off, Inuyasha." Koga warned. His eyes turned to Miroku, who was leaning upa gainst the wall, staring intently at the floor deep in thought.

...

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sango? Miroku _is_your ex." Kagome asked sweetly as her and Sango were cleaning off the large spare bedroom for Miroku's arrival. Sango was dusting off the large television in the room.

"Yes he is," She began, "but he is also family. Family sticks together." She didn't seem to be thinking twice about Miroku moving in or living with her for what could be up to a whole year. She was rather excited to have guests, even if it was him. She had to be there for her family. if not, Kohaku might have been sent to some kind of orphanage.

Kagome looked at her friend with uncertainty. She didn't want to say anything, but it had been building up inside her all day. "But what if..." She began. Sango turned to her and made a notion for her to continue, "What if something happens? You guys were in love for years." She said timidly, backing away slowly as she spoke.

"I know." Sango agreed without any argument. "But, I love Kuronosuke more than anything. And having this child together has only made our bond stronger." She smiled warmly as she thought of her husband who was asleep in their bedroom on the opposite end of the hall. He had a rough time sleeping the night before, and hadn't even woken up to greet Kagome when she came over to help. She almost wished that she could drop what she was doing and cuddle up beside him.

Kagome was still unsure about this whole thing. She didn't think it was a smart idea for either of them. Even if nothing happened, they both now have completely opposite personalities. Sango was loving and sweet and nurturing to everyone. Miroku was once the same way, but now he was bitter, he smoked, had a short temper and said whatever was on his mind. She figured that they would end up killing each other before the week was up.

...

Miroku had made his way down to the front of the building. He told the guys that he needed some of that cool air, but he just really wanted to go light one up. It had been about a week since his last one. He normally could go months, or even years without one. He had quit about four years ago, only three years after he actually started. But, for some reason, he was feeling too much stress to get by without one.

He fumbled around blindly in his jean pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and lighter and frantically lit it up, hands shaking. Whether it was nerves, or cold air, he was unsure. He let his mind wander to the fact that he would be living with Sango and Kuronosuke by tomorrow night the latest. The thought boiled his mind, and made his stomach uneasy. It wasn't because he didn't want to leave his current home for new surroundings. In fact, he was more than happy to oblige. There was no way that living there could have been doing his health any favors.

Maybe it was because he had changed so much, that he had nothing in common with them anymore. He was a loner who liked to block out all noise and paint until his very hands begged him to stop. They were so much different. He remembered one time in his life where he was coming back from visiting Sesshomaru and his wife Kagura all the way in Nagasaki, which was only about two hours from where he lived. He ended up leaving their house much later than he expected, and soon became too tired to drive. He stopped at the first open hotel he could find. He had turned on the television and came across an old American sitcom that had been dubbed over in Japanese. The family was far too peppy and annoying and perfect for him.

That's who Sango and Kuronosuke were. The annoying American family from the 1960's.

He thought about them being together. Being happy with their perfect new-born in their perfect house. Their perfect life. He found contentment in the idea of being there and finding a single flaw. Sango and Kuronosuke had the perfect relationship. Not a day went by where they didn't tell each other how much they loved the other. They never fought and according to his brother's obnoxious, and rare drunken stories, the sex was more than great. Something Miroku never had a chance to experience for himself.

Just thinking about being there in that house. He was the flaw that was going to destroy their perfect family. He didn't know if the sensation he was getting in his stomach from this thought was guilt, or pure satisfaction. He took a long drag of the cigarette in his mouth, and he almost wished that this breath was enough to finally kill him.

"Miroku." Koga's voice called sternly from the complex door behind him. Miroku threw his cigarette out of his mouth, trying to shield Koga from seeing what he was doing.

"Yeah?" He asked in a jumpy voice from being startled. He turned to see Koga hanging out of the doorway with Miroku's cell phone in his hand. he must have left it up there while he was so desperately trying to escape and get some 'fresh air.' Koga threw the open phone to him. "Yes?" Miroku asked as he pressed his cell phone to his ear.

"Hey Miroku!" An overly excited Kohaku cheered from the other side.

"Hey, Kohaku. What's up?" Miroku asked in a raspy voice that only a smoker could have. He was always fond of Kohaku. He was the only one that lived in that house that wasn't the perfect little robot that Kuronosuke wanted everyone to be.

"Sis and Kagome are pretty much done with setting up. When do you want us to head over to get your stuff?"

Miroku looked back to Koga and mouthed out asking if everything was all set. Koga gave him the thumbs up sign, and ran back up to the room to tell Inuyasha to start carrying things downstairs. "I'm ready now." He answered, not thinking much about the situation he was being dragged into.

"Cool. I'll send them over now!" He exclaimed. Kohaku had always been fond of Miroku as well. He knew that there was nothing but a lost child underneath his rough exterior. He just needed to be around the right people if he wanted it to surface. The two said their goodbyes, and Miroku placed his phone in his pocket. As he dropped it in, his fingers gently grazed the cold metal of his lighter. As the process of actually moving in became closer and closer, he began to grow tense. He wanted nothing more than to pull the lighter out and light another cigarette.

He resisted. He knew that he had no choice. For if the abuse of cigarettes on a, once again, constant basis didn't kill him, Sango would. She had hated this disgusting habit more than anything. If he did it with two kids in the house? That wouldn't end very well.

...

Kuronosuke pulled up in his dark blue truck about thirty minutes later. Kagome had taken Inuyasha's red truck for the day, and she pulled up right behind him. Kohaku jumped excitedly out of the passenger seat of the blue one and ran up to the building. He could see the many boxes that Miroku had piled up, and was rather surprised that someone who was as simple as Miroku actually owned so many things. Kuronosuke had that same reaction when he exited his truck and walked up next to Kohaku at the entrance of the complex. "My, you sure brought a lot." He said, his voice half irritated.

Miroku was standing against the large glass door, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He shot his brother a slow glare. "Is that a problem, brother?" He asked in anger. Kuronosuke knew he shouldn't argue. He had dropped a bomb so large on everyone that he was honestly surprised that nobody had beaten him senseless yet. Though if anyone were to do that, it would be Miroku.

The brothers were released from their stare-down when they heard the other truck door slam. Kagome walked over and hugged Miroku. Miroku slowly only reached one hand over and gave her a short hug. It wasn't because he had any ill will towards her, he just knew how jealous Inuyasha could be. "Aren't you excited?" Kagome asked hopefully. He looked up toward Kuronosuke who was still ridden with guilt over this entire thing. "I guess." he sighed, shrugging. That answer was good enough.

"There's my baby." Inuyasha cooed from inside the building. Anyone would have thought at that moment that he was referring to his lovely fiancee that had just arrived. However, his kind words were directed toward his new truck that Kagome had driven over in. She didn't mind. In fact she laughed about it. Inuyasha was snapped out of his love stricken daze long enough to realize who was around him. "No Sango?" He asked.

Miroku hadn't even noticed until that Sango wasn't among them until Inuyasha mentioned it. "She wanted to put Miyatsu down for his nap," Kagome began explaining, "So she's staying home with him." Miroku suddenly felt uneasy. He was hoping that Sango could have at least shown up here to greet him. After all, she was the one that he had to be alone with for a while. Walking into her home with all of his things and finally accepting the moment by means of a more than awkward greeting wasn't what he wanted.

"Well, shall we start loading things up?" Kuronosuke spoke, clapping his hands together in a determined fashion. He went back over to his shiny blue vehicle and pulled the bed open. He normally drove his nice black sports car. This truck was mostly there for when he had some chores to do. He was the luckiest son of a bitch alive to be able to afford the things that he did. At least in Miroku's eyes.

"Koga! Start lifting!" Inuyasha called to the man that had been inside waiting this entire time. He nodded and started lifting up the big boxes that he had laid aside. Kagome, Kohaku, and Inuyasha were soon inside to help him.

It was just the two brothers standing there. Miroku suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own skin. He heart was pounding incredibly hard for unexplainable reasons. There was silence between them, and he didn't dare to speak up. For the first time in his life he feared Kuronosuke and felt like he had the upper hand. "Miroku..." Kuronosuke began. Miroku actually felt relieved a bit that his brother spoke up first. But at the same time, his heart became much more erratic with nerves and fear. "I love my wife more than any other human being on this earth. Take care of her like I would while I'm gone."

Those words repeatedly snapped inside Miroku's head. He suddenly felt uncertain about his brother's request. He felt that it was unfair of him to ask such a thing. Miyastu was the whole reason he was even called upon, not Sango. What did he mean by taking care of her the way he would? was he supposed to kiss her ass and shower her with sickening levels of love and affection? Spoil her rotten on a daily basis? He hadn't given any woman that kind of privilege. Not since Sango herself all those years ago. He decided to take his request in his own way, and only nodded.

"Hey, help us out!" An annoyed Kagome called, helping Kohaku carry a rather large box. The brothers looked toward the windows of the lobby and saw that there weren't many boxes left. They decided that they should grab the remaining ones so they could all be on their way. With both trucks filled to their limit, they took off in a trail of dust. Miroku was sitting shotgun in Kuronosuke's truck, and he gazed sadly out the window to the building that he was leaving behind forever. He had left his key on his door frame like the landlord had instructed. He said his silent goodbyes to the place he had called home, and looked forward to where he was going to be for however long fate thought was acceptable.

...

"Look Miyatsu. Daddy's home." Sango cooed to the bouncing baby in her arms. She watched from the front step as both trucks pulled into her driveway. She had failed in putting her baby down for his nap. He was just far too fussy, and wouldn't stop crying unless she held him close to her and walked around. She believed that he was doing it to get used to his surroundings at a very young age. That just mean that he was going to be quite the mischievous toddler when he reached that age. He would know where everything is, and he would know the perfect spots to hide from his parents if he did something that he wasn't supposed to.

Kuronosuke jumped out of his truck and walked over to see his family. He gave his wife a quick peck on the lips before sweeping his son away and cradling him in his strong arms. He wore a smile, but inside of him burned with the idea of never being able to do this again. Sango looked up when she heard the truck bed open, and saw Miroku starting to grab some of his own things. He hadn't bothered to go up and greet anyone, and Sango figured that he never would unless she made the first move. "Miroku." She said sweetly.

Miroku turned at the gentleness in her voice. He seemed rather surprised that she was even speaking to him that way. Without a spoken response, he closed the door to the bed and gingerly made his way over to Sango. He was standing in between the husband and wife, with Sango's approving smile fixed on him. He had not seen that smile in years. She used to always smile at him and it made the world around him seem completely irrelevant. Nothing mattered but her and her smile. Her gorgeous, breath-taking smile...

Sango's hand grabbing his wrist caught his attention. "Come see what we did to your room!" She cheered, and dragged him into her home with all the strength she had. Miroku was surprised to hear her say that. He always assumed that she would just have him spend his nights on their living room couch. He was actually somewhat flattered that she made a room for him. After their large flight of stairs, and Miroku constantly growling under his own breath how jealous he was of all their amazing possessions, they turned left down the hall. Sango stood in front of the door, with her hand placed impatiently on the knob. "Ready?"

He only sighed and nodded in response, deciding to play along with her childish antics. She swiftly opened the door and placed her other hand on Miroku's back, pushing him in. He couldn't believe what he saw. The room itself was white and plain, but he didn't mind that. The bed was large enough to comfortably fit at least four people. It was an actual bed too, not a makeshift mattress on the floor like he had in his apartment. A large dresser and a walk in closet. That was more than enough space for the clothing he had. On the opposite wall of his bed hung a rather size able television set. Then way in the back of the room was a sliding rice-paper door that lead to another extension of the room. This one room was more than he ever had in his apartment. The bed and window were stripped of any coverings.

"I figured that you would want to bring your own blankets and curtains, so I left it up to your design." Sango replied, as if she were reading his mind. She watched as Miroku's face turned into an unreadable expression. His eyes widened and mouth hung slightly agape. He had completely dropped his guard of any bad thoughts he had about living here for that moment.

"Not bad," he began, slowly reverting to his old ways, "thanks." He said without so much as a grin.

Sango figured that he wouldn't be totally grateful for her efforts, so she fixed up something on the side for him. Something that was sure to make him thrilled. "I want to show you something." She said in an almost whisper as she directed him to the sliding door that he saw before. She wasn't as playful when opening this one, but her face had twisted back into that approving smile that he once melted over in his younger day. She quickly slid the door open, and revealed a small room. There was nothing in the room but a large window with the most spectacular view.

Miroku walked into the room, and was unsure what Sango's intention was by showing him this room. "It's your studio." She spoke softly behind him. Again, he had no vocal response. His heart and mind were doing all the talking. He had spent the last few years having to go outside and brave the cold air in order to be able to enjoy painting. His landlord was afraid that he'd get paint on his precious floor and he'd never be able to sell it afterward. Now he had a comfortable place to go whenever he wanted. Rain or shine. This one favor meant more to him than anything.

"Sango," he began, trying not give away how choked up he actually was, "this is awesome." It was short, but to the point. He didn't know any other way to show his gratitude.

"You're welcome." She answered. She knew what he meant. He remained still in the room and didn't turn to her once. Sango decided to go downstairs and give the others a hand in moving the boxes into the house. She just gave her self a job-well done grin and turned to leave the room. Before walking out completely she turned to the man that was dumbfounded behind her, "Miroku."

Her call to him snapped him out of his happy delerium. He turned to her and saw her with her hand resting on the door frame, about to exit. "Welcome home." She spoke, and walked out before giving him a chance to reply. He was left alone in his amazing room. He looked around some more, admiring it to it's limit. "Home." he whispered to himself. He suddenly felt his face twist into a giddy smile. It was beyond his own control and he prayed that nobody would come in and see him this way.

He decided that it was better for him to go out and assist the others than stand here like an idiot with a goofy smile on his face. He looked once more at the place that he was to call home. Something in the air was already making him feel less bitter. Then he thought of the amazing smile that Sango had given him. How it used to make everything in his body completely soften and melt under it's power. And how she still had that same affect on him to this very day.

...

_Done and done._  
_This fan fiction is going to be long._  
_I hope you guys like it._  
_I saw Tangled the other day_  
_Something about the relationship between Rapunzel and Flynn just screamed Miroku and Sango to me._  
_You'd have to see it to know what I'm talking about._  
_See you all in chapter 6!_  
_Please review._


	6. When Feelings Speak

**WARNING: Lime material ahead**

Six

**March 18, 1998**

Ten days. Miroku had been living in the Takeda house for about ten days now. Things had been going okay. The house was more than big enough where he could run away from anyone, especially Kuronosuke, that was getting on his nerves. He hadn't finished fully unpacking his things and still had boxes scattered every which way across the room. He was getting used to the house and living here. Because of how he was as a person, he had more than a few complaints, though. Things that weren't really important, but he felt a need to complain about anyway. There was one thing, however, that REALLY bothered him.

Miyatsu.

While his room was the definition of homey, it was right next to Miyatsu's. The baby was always up to crazy hours crying and being fussy. The child didn't like letting people sleep, apparently. Miroku was often woken by the sound of shrieking coming from the room beside him. It was always because he was hungry too. That's why he could also hear Sango's muffled coos and kisses toward her baby in an attempt to quiet him. His bed was placed against the wall so he could almost clearly everything. This included Sango's nightly ritual of nursing him.

He often imagined what would happen if he were to get up during this time and 'accidently' walk in on her while she was exposed. Would she immediately scream at him to get out and slam the door behind him? Or would she continue with her motherly duty and not think anything of it? His mind was racing with these questions again as he lay in his bed silently, listening to Sango as she repeated this action.

Or would she urge him to come closer?

That scenario had never entered his sick brain until now. Would he walk in and pretend to be checking in on his nephew, and have Sango lure him closer with sweet words or gestures? Would she finish feeding the baby, then walk over to him in a sultry passion, pressing her bare torso to his? Would she warn him to be silent over the adulteress act she was about to commit? He could feel his face heating over this image. He used to often imagine being in the throes of passion with her back in his teen years. Never was it so sinful and wrong as it was now.

Miroku's perverted thoughts stopped when he suddenly felt the muscles in his nether regions tighten. He kicked his blankets off himself and saw that a rather large erection had formed. "Shit!" He whispered roughly and rose up to make an attempt to rid himself of it. In doing so, he accidentally bumped his fist against the wall, alerting the mother on the other side.

He cradled his fist in his other hand, and made a 'shushing' noise. He had hoped that she would think nothing of it and continue what she was doing. Her seeing him in this state wasn't what he wanted, especially since it was caused by impossible scenarios that came out of breast feeding. She would think even less of him then she probably did now. Nobody, not even him, could deny that Sango was a gorgeous being. Anything she did could be interpreted as sexy. Her ignorance of this fact just made her more arousing.

Miroku gently leaned and pressed his ear against the wall, listening for any noise or movement from the opposite side. He heard nothing. Miyatsu was silent, and he couldn't sense Sango's presence. He figured that she had just returned to her room and tried to sleep for the remainder of the time the sun was down. He let out a sigh of relief, then turned his sight back to the unwanted guest that stood at attention in his pants.

"Might as well take care of it..."

A sudden knock at the door made him grab the blankets that he had removed, and quickly throw them back over himself. Making sure that his bulge was covered, he nervously gave the knocker the okay to enter. The door slowly opened, and a very sleepy Sango was on the other end. She wore a silver night dress that only reached just below her bottom. It was made of pure silk and hugged her form tightly, yet comfortably. Her hair was in a messy bun like it had been the morning in the hospital. "You okay, Miroku?" She asked, her brown eyes half lidded from the rude awakening she had received earlier.

How could she possibly approach him and act so calm while she is dressed that way? Miroku wondered this very thing as he looked her up and down, unnoticed. Her breasts had swelled quite a bit from nursing, and they filled in her spaghetti strapped nighty very well. Almost too well. "Miroku?" She asked, wondering why he hadn't answered her yet.

"Oh, uh," He began clearing his throat, and turning his head away from the scantily clad beauty that stood mere feet away from him. "I'm fine. I just thought I saw a spider."

Sango quirked an eyebrow at the obvious lie. She knew full well that Miroku wasn't afraid of spiders, or any other insect. In fact, just the day before he grabbed one that was invading her kitchen counter with a tissue. He threw it outside and gave her reassurance that it was okay to come out from the couch she was cowering behind. "Alright, then." She answered, stifling back a giggle.

The mood had quickly shifted to one of silence and discomfort. Miroku was still waiting for Sango to leave so he could try to get rid of his disturbance that was building up. Seeing her dressed the way she was certainly didn't help. He prayed for her to leave so he could have some peace.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." She spoke, breaking the silence. Miroku didn't say anything, but couldn't have been more relieved. "Kuronosuke must be worried." She finished, before giving him a small wave and closing the door behind her. Miroku flopped back down on his back and let out a painstakingly long groan of relief. Then his mind began acting up again.

_'Worried?' _He thought. Why would he worry about her when she was just a few doors away? Then he figured that it was the excuse his brother used when he was lonely. Miroku couldn't get the image of her clothing out of his brain. The way it fit her so tightly and flattered her every curve and angle. His mind could only partially comprehend the type of lewd things his brother, her husband, must do to her while seeing her like that. She may have been a mother, but she was young, and certainly not rusty. He could imagine them together now...

"What am I thinking?" Miroku growled to himself in disgust. He quickly shook all images from his mind. "That's my brother, and my sister-in-law." He noticed that he had softened down to his normal size, and took that as a notion that he could go back to bed. He wiggled himself under the covers and stared blankly at the ceiling. _'My sister-in-law. Nothing more.'_ He thought repeatedly until sleep took hold of him.

...

It was late the following morning when Miroku decided to retreat down towards the kitchen. The smell of a delicious meal had awoken him from his slumber, and his stomach was more than ready for something hot and tasty. He waddled to the kitchen to find Sango preparing some delectable smelling omelets and waffles. It had been an everyday occurrence for him since he'd arrived in their home. Before this, he was perfectly content with eating a nutrition bar and calling it breakfast.

He walked over to the kitchen table, where they had all been partaking in their meals, rather than the large dining room table that they previously used for Kuronosuke's birthday. The scratching sound that the table made as it slid across the tiled floor caught Sango's attention. She nearly dropped what she was doing at the obnoxious sound it made. "Good morning." She beamed.

Ignoring her kindness, Miroku looked around when he noticed an unusual silence around the house. "Where is everyone?" He asked, not looking at her. Even though she had changed into jeans and a nice sweater, he couldn't imagine her in anything other than what she was wearing last night.

"Kuronosuke is at work, and he brought Kohaku to school." She answered sweetly. She cut the newly finished meal into sections and gave Miroku his half.

"So, it's just us?" He asked, almost tripping over his own words.

"No, silly. Miyatsu is upstairs." She chuckled. "We'll have to get used to spending some quality time together." Her face suddenly softened with the thought of her husband leaving in less than a month. The man she loved more than any other human being was going to be leaving her and their child in the hands of his less than friendly brother.

Miroku could see the distraught in her face, even though she was trying so hard to hide it from him. She brought over both of their plates and she claimed the seat right beside him. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of gentle clanging when their metal chop-sticks hit their plates. _'I never thought I'd say this, but now would be a good time for that brat to start bawling.' _Miroku thought, as being at the table with her made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. Unfortunately, he couldn't get lucky twice in a row.

Sango had stopped eating at this point. She began playing with the food that remained on her plate by twirling her chop-sticks in a circle and watching the mess she made in a saddened daze. Miroku knew what was on her mind. Honestly, as the days got closer he was starting to even miss his brother. He couldn't imagine how his wife must have been feeling. With no warning, he began to speak to her in the softest voice he could muster; "Sango..."

She looked up at his sudden outburst. He was still refusing to look at her, but for different reasons this time. "I know this must be hard," He began, pulling at the collar of the dark blue tee shirt that he was wearing, "Kuronosuke, leaving and all." He cleared his throat when he saw her gaze locked on him from the corner of his eye. "He made me promise that I would take care of you the same way he would." The words were getting harder and harder to get up as he went on. "So, don't worry," He began his conclusion, and looked up at her. "I'll keep that promise, and make sure that you and the baby are well taken care of." His violet eyes met with her brown ones. The sunlight that was shining through the large kitchen window seemed to dance along his face, making his smile that was now forming at the edge of his mouth seem even brighter and more promising.

"Miroku..." Was all she could manage to say at this. She certainly wasn't expecting such kind words. Especially not from him. Her face gradually turned a light pink as their gaze continued. Realizing that her own heart was racing wildly in her chest, she got up from where she sat. "I think I hear Miyatsu crying." She ran toward the flight of stairs without another word.

Once she had left the room, Miroku snapped back to reality. "What the fuck was that?" He cursed loudly to himself, knowing that Sango was now in a section of the large house where she could not hear him. He slumped back down in his chair, hands gripping the smooth tendrils of his raven hair. "Why did I just say that to her?" He growled once more, trembling. He couldn't imagine what could have possibly possessed him into saying such things. During the entire moment he was speaking, his mind went blank and something took over. Something he couldn't control.

Not in the mood to finish his meal, he angrily slid his plate across the table, causing it to fall off and shatter against the hard floor. He didn't care. He just went up the same stairs that Sango did and avoided looking at her when he passed the open door to Miyatsu's room, where she was standing. He went into his room next door and violently slammed the door behind him, never wanting to come out and face Sango again.

...

"You said that?" a hysterical Inuyasha laughed from the other end of the phone. "What the hell happened?"

Miroku sat hunched over on his wooden stool in front of his easel. He had hooked in his phone to his room and currently talked to Inuyasha on speaker phone while painting mindless lines a squiggles. It was the only thing he could think of to help him clear his mind of what had happened earlier that morning. "I have no idea." he groaned as he painted red zig zags on his canvas. "It was a total mindfuck."

"That's insane." That was all Inuyasha managed to say in his attempt to calm his friend. His chuckles could be heard between words.

"Is this funny to you?" Miroku yelled. The speaker setting on his phone was already far too loud. He nearly took out Inuyasha's eardrum with the volume he spoke in.

"Easy!" Inuyasha retaliated back in an even louder volume. It was a game of revenge for them.

"Focus, dipshit!" Miroku's tone turned into an almost scream, and he had become so frustrated that his brush penetrated right through the canvas he was doodling on. He let out an exasperated roar and tossed it on the floor. Not exactly what he needed at the moment. After a series of deep breaths, he calmed down. "What do you think it was?"

Inuyasha hesitated on the other line. "Well, you won't like it." That warning wasn't enough to stop Miroku from urging him onward. "Honestly," he began with a sigh that came out as static from the phone reception. "I think your heart finally took over."

"Bullshit." Miroku stated in a tone so stern and angry that it actually sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. "If, you're not going to help me-"

"I'm being dead serious!" Inuyasha snapped back in his own defense, "Remember what happened with Kagome and I?"

Miroku's thoughts trailed off to the little episode that his friend was referring to. Inuyasha had called him up late one night in an angry, drunken stupor. Kagome had gone to Sango's house for the night. At this point, the two of them were in the middle of a three year relationship, and Inuyasha hadn't once told Kagome that he loved her. Kagome began to suspect that he was losing interest, and planned on leaving her. She spent the night with Sango so she could talk things over with her best friend. That's what Inuyasha decided to do. He called Miroku and talked for hours with his desensitized best friend about life and how things were. He knew Miroku hated to be involved in romance dribble, so he didn't go into too much detail about Kagome. With no warning, he abruptly ended the conversation by saying he had somewhere to be.

The next morning, Miroku received a call from an overly excited Kagome. "I'm engaged, I'm engaged!" She cried over and over again. Apparently, the place Inuyasha needed to be was Sango's house. He had driven all the way up there in the middle of the night. Intending on only making up with her, he did something else. With no warning, or ring in hand, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Kagome didn't care that they didn't get her ring until a few months ago, she was just happy that she wasn't wasting her time with him. Inuyasha got back on the phone when Kagome finished and told Miroku that he had no idea what happened. He didn't mean to propose to her, but something took over that forced him to. But, he was happy that it happened.

"Sometimes," Inuyasha began softly, bring Miroku slowly back into their conversation. "When men deny strong feelings for a long time, they react. Their hearts completely take over and they say things that they mean, but don't want to be said. Face it...

...You love Sango."

Silence. That's all there was coming from Miroku's end. He couldn't think. How was he possibly supposed to process this information. People had been throwing these accusations at him for years, but he never thought much of it. He knew they weren't true. No way. "I have to go." That's all he said before hanging up on his friend. He sat in his room for a while. The seconds went by as years, and so many things were piling up in his mind. His throat was dry and sore. "I'm gonna get some water." He said to himself and stood up and exited his room.

He peaked around the halls to see if anyone had woken up due to his rather audible conversation. Kohaku's room was directly across from his, and from what he could make out from the nearly pitch-black room, he was undisturbed. He didn't even bother to check Miyatsu. If he had heard anything at all he would have woken up the entire street with that blood-curdling scream of his. He tip-toed his way toward the stairs. He came to pass Sango and Kuronosuke's room, and saw that a light was on. 'Damn, I woke one of them.' He thought as he stopped.

However, that wasn't the case. From standing very still, he could hear soft moans and whimpers coming from the lit room. He continued his light steps and hid behind the wall next to the door. The light was coming from the door being left partially open. He tried to peek into the room, and his eyes were drawn to silhouettes on the wall. The light was illuminating a perfect figure of Sango and her husband as they loved one another. Sango had straddled him, and hissed and moaned as she went on.

"Sango, if it hurts, we can stop." He heard his brother whisper from below her. He saw as a shadow of a hand came up and rested on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Sango whined as she slowly removed her husband from herself and sat up higher on his stomach, careful not to make him uncomfortable. "Miyatsu did a toll on me. I'm still so sore." Her voice began to break as she thought about leaving her husband right in the middle of passion.

"Don't be sad, my love." He cooed gently through a weak smile.

"But, I just wanted to give you something to remember before you left." She cried, a single tear falling down her cheek and landing on his fingers. It slid down his hand and fell straight on the bed.

"Remember you by?" He laughed, as he starting sitting straight up. He grabbed the ruffled up sheets beside him and used them to drape over Sango's shoulders to cover her bare body from anyone but himself. (Little did he know that his own brother was watching the whole show through the images their shadows left on the wall.) "Sango, darling you are my wife. I could never even begin to forget about you."

Sango forced a smile that seemed to brighten up the entire room. Miroku had slouched down against the wall behind the door and listened to every word that came out of their mouths.

"Besides," Kuronosuke continued, pulling his wife into his bare chest and holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. "I'll be gone for a while. You'll have plenty of time to heal, so it can be an amazing 'Wlecome Home' present for the both of us." He finished his statement with a sly grin. He felt as Sango flashed her pearly whites against his skin. Miroku's head began throbbing at every word. He pushed his wife back gently, locking his eyes with hers. "I love you."

A single tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "I love you too, Kuronosuke. I love you more than I have ever loved any man. I'll never feel this way ever again." She almost whispered, and planted a gentle kiss on her husbands mouth.

Miroku's heart skipped a beat. He heard the wet connection their lips made when they met, and felt destroyed in a way. From the corner of his eye, he saw where one of them turned off the light that was left on and retired for the night. Sango's words to her husband played like a broken record in his brain. Years ago, he felt so connected and loved. He believed she felt the same. it almost made it seem like she didn't. He hadn't felt this horrible since...

...Since that fateful day six years ago.

Still sitting against the wall, he listened intently as the sounds of soft breathing began from their room. They were sleeping, and he didn't want to move. He didn't have the energy anymore. Instead, he rifled around in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone that he always carried with him. He searched for Inuyasha in hiscontacts and began dialing. Inuyasha answered after only two rings.

"What's up, Miroku?" He yawned through the phone.

Miroku was silent for a moment. A small, but sad smile formed across his face. His eyes began to feel the unfamiliar sting of tears and sadness. It a low, desperate chuckle, he spoke; "You were right."

...

_Done with thsi chapter.  
I hope you guys like it.  
Look at my profile for info on my upcoming fic.  
It was a comission, so if you read, be fair.  
About damn time Miroku admit to himself what he feels!:D  
Plot starting to come together.  
Also, getting a puppy tomorrow.  
Kinda excited 8D  
See you in chapter 7!_


	7. Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, I figured that I would put this out there while I have the time. As I mentioned before, I recently got a puppy. He is so sweet and adorable, but is also the definition of Hell. I KNEW I should have named him Naraku. Anyway, my computer is on the second floor, but I cannot leave the first floor because he will cry and bark because he is super attached to me. I can't bring him upstairs with me, because he has some silly fear of the second floor. He will also cry and bark until we go back downstairs. So, I am spending all my time either with him, or in school. It is also time for finals. I am lucky if I get to write a sentence in a day.**

**DON'T WORRY! _A Closeknit Family_ WILL continue. That much, I can promise you. I always keep a little notebook by me so I****can jot down new ideas as they come to me so I won't forget. The biggest nerd in the world? Maybe. However, I am suffering from a very minor case of writers block. I kinda know what I want to happen, but it isn't necessarily in order. I cannot write, but I can still check reviews from my iPod Touch. If you guys wanna review and tell me what you would like to see happen, or maybe even some ideas and pointers, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**I can tell you some things that I am thinking about happening throughout the story.**

**Kikyo's Appearance: **I am still not 100% positive if I want to do this. I know exactly how I am going to make her character, but I don't know how she is going to tie in to the rest of the plot if I do add her. I was thinking about making her a friend that Miroku was once very close to, as they attended the same art college. They are reunited when they happen to run into each other while out somewhere. I'm still processing this one. It may just be a filler chapter, if anything.

**Inuyasha and Kagome's Wedding: **I swore I would never do this, but it got me thinking. What other place than a wedding is more romantic? What if the romantic atmosphere somehow affects Sango and Miroku and causes some romance between the two? You never know.

**I warned you guys this one would be long. I'll try hard not to make it drag on. Well, please review and help if you can. I'll be taking care of little Dakota and hope he stops shitting on my rug -.-**

**Ideas for this story are constantly going through my mind, so don't give up on me. Bye!**


	8. Cry for Help

**Seven**

**April 2, 1998**

"So, how's being in love with your sister-in-law working out for ya?" A cocky Inuyasha asked as he snickered at his best friend who was staring at the grass.

"Shut up. It's a crush, nothing more." Miroku sighed in annoyance, never once picking his head up. Miroku had called Inuyasha to have a man-to-man talk at Hanadori Park. It was one of the most beautiful places in their neighborhood, and Miroku often found it a good place for painting inspiration. Once April had hit, the weather was nice enough for them to start shedding heavy coats and get by with just warm hoodies. Good thing, because Miroku always hated over dressing. It could be the worlds biggest blizzard and he'd wear the tightest short-sleeved shirt he could find. Sango was the only reason why he dressed warm. Since they'd been living together, she had forced him to dress up when he went out so he wouldn't catch cold. She was always such a health nut.

Inuyasha wiggled around in his seat. They had chosen to sit on a stone bench that was on a far end of the park. It was a great spot where you could see almost everyone and everything, but alone enough where nobody really noticed you or came up to bother you if you were sitting there. They had been there for a little over an hour, and the cold stone had started to freeze his ass. "Damn, should have brought a towel." He mumbled as he took off his red hoodie and folded it neatly, sitting on it. He looked over at Miroku, who was still uninterested, twisting his shoes into the grass. "What's up, man? You aren't yourself."

Miroku sighed, and looked up and out into the park. "Today is Kuronosuke's last day here. He's leaving early tomorrow afternoon."

Inuyasha was surprised to hear him sounding so somber at that. "So? You should be thrilled. You hate him, right?"

"I don't hate him, he's my brother." Miroku groaned, "He's just a little annoying." The two sat in silence for a brief moment, watching as all the people walked by them, yet didn't notice them. Exactly why Miroku loved this spot. "Anyway," he began again in a sigh, "Sango wanted to know if you and Kagome would like to come to a goodbye dinner for him tonight."

"I hope it's not going to be like the _last _dinner we were all at together." Inuyasha stated, quirking an eyebrow. He was referring back to Kuronosuke's birthday dinner when he had made nasty comments about his own brother and his life choices. If Sesshomaru had embarassed Inuyasha that way, he would have walked right out the door and never spoken to him again.

"I'm just going to let that go." Miroku said hesitantly, and let a small frown form across his face as he remembered the situation that happened only a few short weeks ago. "So, will you come?" He asked, turning his attention back on his friend.

Inuyasha could see that it wasn't only Sango that wanted them there. Miroku more than likely wanted his friends present so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of husband and wife together. Watching them if they got all sad and mushy over their goodbyes. What kind of friend would he be if he left his love-sick friend to watch his woman cry over another man? "Yeah, I don't think we have plans tonight." Inuyasha yawned as he rose from the cold seat, stretching.

"Good." Miroku tried to say as coldly as he could, but nothing could get past Inuyasha. Especially not the small hint of relief that was hiding in his voice when he said that.

Then, his golden eyes flashed as he remembered something important. "I have something to tell you, Miroku." He said smiling brightly. It was almost scary to see the usual tough guy Inuyasha smile like that.

"Oh?" He asked, not really all that interested. The cold air always made his brain a little slower.

"You'll have to wait until tonight, I'm afraid." Inuyasha cackled obnoxiously, not even noticing that Miroku's bored expression hadn't changed, "We're going to tell everyone at once." With that, he grabbed his now mushed hoodie, waved a brief goodbye to his friend, and walked ahead out of the park.

Miroku remained sitting where he was. He wasn't completely sure what just happened. It was very unlike Inuyasha to behave the way he just did. He also had never kept any secret from Miroku for as long as he had known him, no matter how big it was. "We?" He said quietly to himself, as if he had never heard the word before.

Realizing how strange he felt sitting there all alone, he stood up from where he sat on the cold bench. Not realizing how cold he actually was until the stone left his body. He did a long stretch before walking out of the large metal gates that closed off the park at night. He decided to walk that day, since the weather was nice enough where he didn't have to take his car just a few blocks over. The walk normally took him about fourty-five minutes, but it seemed so much shorter. He occupied his thoughts with how insane he actually was for liking the woman who once broke his heart so many years before. Trying to convince himself that she was nothing but a horrible witch only fueled the fire. He soon found himself defending her and realizing so many other great things about her that he had completely forgotten about. Things that attracted him to her in the first place way back when.

Before he knew it, he was outside the Takeda house. Kuronosuke's truck sat in the driveway, but his new sports car was nowhere to be found. That was the car that he drove around the most. Meaning that everyone was out, and he had the place to himself for the time being. Miroku began fishing around in his pockets and pulled out the spare key that Sango had given him to use during his stay with them. He unlocked the door and entered the house, to find Sango slaving over a hot meal in the rather large, modern style kitchen.

Sango heard his footsteps as he entered, and she turned to him. Her eyes were immediately brought down to his feet, where he was wearing dirty, old sneakers that looked like they had been through hell and back. "Shoes off, Miroku. I don't want dirt." She said sternly, but still managed to be sweet about it.

"Yeah. yeah." Miroku groaned in annoyance as he rudely kicked his shoes off and against the wall. _'Some greeting'_he thought, raising an eyebrow. "Inuyasha and Kagome are coming tonight, by the way." He called back as he walked toward the living room and up the stairs to his room.

"Thanks! Dinner will be ready at six!" She answered back cheerfully. Sango loved to cook for people. She was normally a very modest person, but not even she could deny that her cooking skills were fabulous. Miroku entered his room and shut the door behind him. Kuronosuke had taken Kohaku to the mall to find some new clothes, explaining why they weren't there. Miyatsu was in his room sleeping, like always. Miroku enjoyed when it was just him and Sango. Not just for the obvious reasons, but because Sango was quiet. Miyatsu was always crying about something, or Kohaku was screaming at his video games when he lost. Kuronosuke just had a naturally loud voice and couldn't do anything without being heard. Sango just sat around reading, or cleaning the house. Usually the only sound that could be heard was the vacuum, or her flipping through the channels when she watched television.

Flopping down rather roughly on his bed, Miroku recalled an event that happened just the past Monday. Kuronosuke had called Sango at around seven p.m, saying that him and Kohaku had broken down miles away from home. They were going to stay at the motel in their area overnight while their car was being fixed. Miroku had noticed that Sango was a little worried about them, so when she asked him to hang out with her for a bit, he didn't oppose. They talked and drank a few cups of sake, careful not to get tipsy from it. Sango had even schooled him in the art of playing poker. He never imagined that someone, especially someone like her, could be that ruthless at the card game. Thank heavens they were gambling chocolate candies, or Miroku would have gone broke.

As it got later, the two decided to sit down on the couch and watch television. They had turned all the lights off and had to use the light from the screen as guidance if they needed to get up. Miroku had watched as Sango held Miyatsu in her arms, cooing as the mother gently tickled his tummy and smiled warmly at him. Not long after that, both the mother and child had fallen asleep, Sango still holding him. Unsure about what to do, Miroku just casually grabbed the blue blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, and covered the two. He was going to head up to bed right there, but Sango had tilted and unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder, Miyatsu still in place.

If it were anyone else, Miroku would have just roughly gotten up and let her fall. However, something kept him there. He had felt content just sitting there and gazing at the peaceful expression that took over her countenance as she slept. Her breathing was slow and soft, and made a rhythm that almost made Miroku sleepy as well. He had decided to stay there, hoping she would wake up and go to bed soon. That wasn't the case, as sleep soon took hold of him and he fell asleep beside her, head rested on hers.

Miroku pondered that memory as he stared up at the ceiling. He remembered how the sweet melon scent of her shampoo tickled his nostrils as he breathed it in. He remembered how he could smell her mothers milk on Miyatsu's breath. He remembered how much he wanted her to put the baby to bed and come back and hold _him_ in her arms. Even if it was for a brief moment, he felt that way. He also remembered, more than anything, how disgusting he felt for feeling this way about her again.

"Fuck."

...

Kuronosuke and Kohaku returned not too long afterward. Kohaku had come home in his new clothes and decided to wear them that night when everyone came over for dinner. After giving his wife a greeting peck on the cheek, Kuronosuke went upstairs to grab his son and place him in the high chair at the end of their dining room table as Sango finished cooking. Miroku came down to hang out with Kohaku and stay out of the way while preparations were happening. A knock at the front door got their attention.

"I got it." Kuronosuke called as he walked to the front atrium to greet his could hear Kagome's excited squeal as the door was opened to them and she threw her arms around Kuronosuke. The entire night was bitter-sweet. It was always great when everyone was able to be together, but the reason for the gathering was not a happy one.

Miroku watched as his friends entered the kitchen, and Kagome hugged Sango too as she entered. Inuyasha stood behind her, and nodded at Miroku as a way of greeting him. Sango smiled brightly as she reached over to hug Inuyasha. "Who else is hungry?" Sango asked, finishing her 'hellos'. She was very excited to have everyone eat what she had prepared for them. Once the greetings between everyone were finished, they all gathered together in the dining room as a whole group for the last time.

The sat in the exact spots that they did during their first dinner, with Miyatsu as a new addition on the end opposite Miroku. This time, Kohaku was serving the food. Sango had made a delicious looking ham, with steamed vegetables and Japanese style potatoes. She always went all out when it came to get-togethers. Especially when her husband was the main focus.

"Are you excited, Kuronosuke?" Kagome spoke up, taking a heaping spoonful of the vegetables and passing the bowl to Inuyasha. She was referring to him leaving, of course.

"Excited is not really the word, Kagome. It's more of an inconvenience than anything." She sighed, then glanced over at Sango. She always got upset when the subject came up, and she almost look like she was going to start crying right there. "However," he began, trying to change the mood, 'I think it'll be a good experience for me in the long run." He gave Sango a reassuring smile, and she managed to force one in return. It was more upsetting to her that he wouldn't be there with her and their baby. She looked over at Miyatsu who was taking a handful of mashed sweet potatoes and mushing them all over his face. He was so ignorant as to what was going on. She wondered if he would even recognize his father by the time he came home.

"I'm sure Miroku will take good care of you." Inuyasha added to Sango, gesturing at his friend.

Miroku looked up at the sound of his name. "Uh..." He then looked at his brother who stared icicles down at him. It was how he said "You better take care of her like we promised." without actually saying anything. "Yeah. Yeah, I will." He answered in an almost whisper. He could hear the contented sigh that passed through Sango's lips at that.

A relay back and fourth of various whispers started coming from Kagome and Inuyasha's direction. "Okay, okay." Inuyasha finalled huffed in a hushed voice at Kagome. He looked up at everyone that was now focusing on them. "Everyone," he began. He gently grabbed Kagome's hand in his own, "Kagome and I have officially set the date for our wedding." He finished. The room was soon filled with mixes of 'awws' and congrats to them.

"But that's not the big news." Kagome began. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. This must have been what he mentioned to him earlier that day in the park. With a deep breath, Kagome concluded, "We want Miroku and Sango to be our best man and maid of honor."

Miroku felt as though he was going to choke on the mouthful of food he currently had. He turned to see Sango's eyes welling up with tears, her husbands arm draped over her in support. "Oh, Kagome," she began in a sniffle, "I'm so honored that you picked me." Her voice cracked with every word. Kuronosuke smiled at the excitement his wife was showing.

"What do you say?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. He was happy to finally get that huge news off his chest.

"Yeah. You got it." Miroku answered, not anywhere near as enthused as Sango had been. Inuyasha figured it was good enough for him. Miroku was rather excited about this, even though he didn't let it show. He had never really been asked to do something so big like this before. He wasn't even the best man when Kuronosuke and Sango were married. He had picked Kohaku to do the part then.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Kuronosuke." Kagome bowed her head to her friend that had to be left out of the celebration.

"It's fine. When is the special day, anyhow?" He asked with a grin.

"August 8th"

Everyone was surprised. August really wasn't all that far away. "How can you plan an entire wedding by August?" Sango asked, concerned.

"We hired Kaede Aiwa. She's supposedly the best wedding planner in Japan." Kagome answered happily.

"She's not cheap either." Inuyasha groaned under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Why the 8th?" Kohaku spoke up from the corner of the table, where he had been sitting silently the entire time. "Isn't that kind of random?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I met August first," Kagome began answering, " My birthday is August second, and his is August fifth! Add it together, August eighth!" She always loved explaining that reason. She had been planning on marrying inuyasha that day long before he had even proposed to her.

"Aw, how sweet." Sango cooed.

Miroku was happy for his friends. He never thought that he would actually see the day where they were engaged. Inuyasha was a beat-around-the-bush sort of guy, he always had been. He figured that him and Kagome would date for five years, and that'd be it. This time it was a wedding he could actually be happy about. He remembered how torn he was when Kuronosuke announced his engagement to Sango. He was so angry, and he felt betrayed. That was before he had gotten over Sango. Or _thought_ he did, anyway. "Looking forward to it, guys." he stated.

"Well, let's eat." Kuronosuke said, beaking up the moment between friends. This night was originally intended for him, afterall. He may have been a nice guy, but he was always a bit jealous whenever someone stole his thunder. Everyone nodded in agreement and spent the rest of their dinner chatting away like they used to. Everyone was getting along great. In fact, they were having so much fun that everyone completely forgot about Kuronosuke leaving, or about Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement. Miroku even forgot that he was supposed to dislike Sango. every night should have been this way. He would be so much happier to live like this.

...

"Miroku." a stern voice called. The tone was fierce, but also hushed. Miroku opened his eyes, and saw his brother standing before him. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked around, wondering if he had gotten drunk and passed out on the floor or something. Then he remembered there was no booze at the party, and realized her was comfortably tucked into his large bed. His brother had intruded into his bedroom.

He rolled around, trying to wake up. That's when he caught sight of the clock: 4:16. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled, trying to shove off Kuronosuke and fall back asleep. "I'm so damn tired."

"I want to speak with you." Kuronosuke argued, and grabbed the blankets off his brother. Miroku was wearing nothing but loose-fitting pajama pants, so the sudden chill of the April night flew over him.

"Kuronosuke!" Miroku yelled, trying to retrieve the blankets back from his brother's grasp. Kuronosuke slapped a hard hand over his mouth and shushed him. He didn't want him to wake anyone. Miroku saw that his brother was acting strange and concerned about something. He decided to give him a chance. With a long, exasperated sigh, he spoke; "What is it?"

Kuronosuke calmed and sat next to his brother on the bed. Miroku had been sitting up, and was somewhat at full attention at this point. "I love Sango. I'd do anything for her." Kuronosuke started.

'Why is he telling me this?' Miroku thought. He knew that Kuronosuke loved her. In fact, he always seemed to unknowingly rub that in his face whenever he could. "Yeah, and?" He snapped.

"I'm leaving today," He continued, ignoring his brother's rude remark, "I don't know when I'll be back. Or even if I'll come back."

Miroku's face softened. Everyone had been so upset over the fact that Kuronosuke was leaving, that they didn't even bother to think about the fact that he may not even return. The world had become such a violent place, that it wasn't impossible. Kuronosuke turned to him, wearing a smile that sent chills down Miroku's spine. In a soft whisper, he spoke; "if I don't return, i want you to stay here. Be there for my son, and watch him grow up. Don't let Sango be alone."

Miroku felt like he was going to choke on air. 'Is he fucking serious?' The thought screamed in his head repetedly. How could he possibly ask him something like this? Not only was it inconsiderate, but if Kuronosuke had even the slightest idea about how Miroku felt for Sango, he'd kick him out in the rain this very instant. "Umm..." He began in a forced chuckle. "That's crazy."

"Why is that crazy? You'd have a great home and family. You won't even have to pay rent." He joked.

'Is he really joking?' Miroku thought almost in anger. "Kuronosuke," he began in an annoyed snap, "I can't stay here. I'm leaving as soon as I can."

Kuronosuke just smiled, completely unfazed by what his brother just said. "You love me more than that, Miroku." He stood up from where he sat and walked toward the door. Before exiting, he stopped and faced him, still smiling brightly. "Someday you'll realize it." With that, he left and shut the door behind him.

"The fuck?" Miroku whispered to himself. He knew what his brother was trying to pull. He always talked down to him, and tried to guilt him into doing things for him. He's done that to Miroku for as long as he could remember. That always made him so angry. Everyone always thought that just because he pursued in an art career, that he wasn't intelligent. Whenever things got to him, he would get up to paint.

That's exactly what he decided to do. he rose from his bed in a quick motion, roughly tossing the blankets off himself. He walked over into the litle painting nook that Sango had unexpectedly set up for him. He sat on the old stool and found his favorite brush. Ever since he was young, he loved painting flowers. They were simple, but the shape was also complex enough where it could occupy quite a bit of his time. It allowed him to think. Usually, before he even knew it, he would have painted an entire fields worth, all while getting out his frustrations.

_"Be there for my son and watch him grow up."_

"Yeah, I'll take care of him, alright." He growled under his breath as he jammed his brush into the light blue paint. "I'll waste my entire fucking life caring for that brat!" Almost penetrating right through the canvas, he began blotting down the outline. "If he grows up to be a loser like me, rather than an egotistical prick like you, he'll have me to thank!" He screamed lowly at his brother, who was nowhere to be seen. He continued painting flowers blindly.

_"Don't let Sango be alone."_

Sango. He cleaned off his brush and placed it into a peachy tone. "Sango. That woman." He cursed. "I have tried so hard to stay away from her. It took years, but my feelings finally disappeared." He unconsciously placed his brush into a dark brown color and continued furiously painting. "Now," he growled again, "because I am too fucking nice to say no. I am living with her, and those feelings...those feelings." He felt the sting of tiny tears form at the corners of his dark violets. He blinked them back.

"_You love me more than that."_

"No," he began weakly. His hand was furious in the motion of painting, that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. "No, I don't love you. I love your wife." He felt disgusting. He was indeed the worst kind of sinner. As much as he tried to hide it, he felt as if he couldn't anymore. He knew how he felt, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to try his best to stay calm and hopefully his feelings would fade again. "I love Sango." He cried. Finally admitting it all to himself was a release. He felt great. He was even able to force a smile.

A sudden cramp in his hand forced him to drop his brush. He looked at the flowers that he forgot he was painting for a moment. They were beautiful, although, right in the center stood a beautiful woman in a light blue dress. He eyes were deep and brown, and the smile was warm and inviting. As if she were calling out to him. "Shit." He groaned. He covered the painting of Sango with a tarp and walked out of the room. He curled up into his bed. He looked back over at the tarp, remembering what was underneath it. How could he have made that without realizing? This whole thing was going to be harder than he thought.

"God, help me."

...

_DONE. About time._  
_Told you guys I'd return. I finally had some time on my hands._  
_Also, did ANYONE hear that there is apparently going to be a_  
_live-action, American remake of InuYasha? With Tom Felton as InuYasha?_  
_Don't get too excited. The plot sucks. Takes place in modern California_  
_InuYasha is a 'RockStar' with a secret identity as a half demon._  
_Yeah, fail._  
_Anyway, I realize this wasn't worth the wait, but I'm just glad to get it out there._  
_I hope you enjoy._  
_PLEASE REVIEW._


	9. Authors Note 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I...I have no excuse. Well, I guess I have some, but they aren't very good. I am still suffering a bit of writers block, and I am also getting ready for gradution nd finishing up a l;ot of final projects that I need to do for school and they are NOT easy. I have not given up on this story. In fact, I still think about it every single day and I never really get any closer. However, I am posititive how I want the lemon to play out... is that wrong? Please don't forget me guys, though I wouldn't blame you if you did. I am also always on Tumblr, so if you have one feel free to folow me and ask me any questions that you may have. I have a new laptop and my new puppy is also much better behaved, so I suppose I am also admitting to some laziness. I am soooo sorry. I promise you an update ASAP :D

Follow me on Tumblr guys!

for some reason it won't let me keep the full url but my name is: toast2emptypromise


End file.
